Jill's America
by ShakenThunder
Summary: What if Sidney hadn't woken up at the hospital? What if Gale and Dewey hadn't pieced everything together? What if Jill got away with it? NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

As she lay in her hospital bed, her face covered in bruises and scratches, Jill Roberts was at a loss for words. _Sidney was still alive. _How could this be possible?

A blank expression washed over her face... she was speechless. Had she heard this correctly? "What...?" she managed to get out. "B-but I saw Trevor kill her..."

Jill couldn't hear anything anymore... she couldn't focus. What. The. Fuck. She had stabbed that bitch twice in the stomach, two deep stab wounds! How had she possibly managed to survive that? ! She had seen Sidney fall to the floor, seen her eyes flutter shut, seen her stop breathing. Her _heart _had stopped beating!

Or had it?  
>It might've been smart to check her pulse...<p>

"I-I wanna see her," said Jill.

"She's not awake yet," said Dewey. "She may not remember anything. You'll have to help her with that. All in time. Right now, just get some rest." The sheriff got up and walked out of the room, waving goodbye to Jill.

She closed her eyes and pretended to be sleepy. As soon as he left the room, her eyes popped open. She was going to finish this right now.

Sidney Prescott was more unconcious than a donkey undergoing a heart transplant. She had been overly sedated to keep the pain in her abdomen away. She was Woodsboro's favorite girl, and the doctors at this hospital would keep her alive at all costs. Ha, maybe they'd get famous for saving her one day.

Quiet as a mouse, Jill sneaked into Sidney's room. A wicked smile was spread across her scarred face. Sidney was still sleeping, and pretty soundly, it looked like. She stood in the middle of the room. How should she do this?

Well, it was a hospital, for crying out loud! There were murder weapons everywhere. It was time for Jill to be creative...

Nah, she'd just unplug her.

Jill sneaked over to the socket next to Sid's bed. She was about to do it... she was about to finally take down the almighty Sidney Prescott. She was SUCH a fantastic actress. Nobody even suspected her to be a killer. She was so sweet, so poor, so innocent...

Then she remembered the heart monitor in her room. It would be going off at the nurse's station right now. If Jill didn't hurry and do this, one of the nurses would return. They'd rush to Jill's room, find her gone, and she'd be caught.

**NO.**

That wasn't happening. Jill had come waaaaaaaay too far to get caught now.

Jill grabbed the chord and sighed. The smile grew wider... didn't it? Was that even possible? Well, it looked like it did.

With one quick movement, Jill yanked the chord out of the wall. Sidney's body twitched frantically. Her eyes shot open and she gasped. Her lungs had completely shut down. Her mouth fell open as she begged for air.

THIS WAS CRUEL.

Jill stood away from the bed, actually feeling a little sorry for her poor cousin. Sidney was just there, so helpless. She twitched. Her arms would fly up every now and then. Her chest wasn't moving _at all. _Well, it wouldn't have been if she were lying still. Of course it was now... Sidney was doing jumping jacks.

The sympathy quickly faded, and Jill's horrible smile returned. She actually giggled a little. "Fuck... yes..." she mumbled. This was it. There was no way Sidney could get out of this one.

Sidney's head shot over to the noise. Jill stood there, a maniacal grin on her face. "J-J-J-J-" Sidney just kept heaving the first letter of Jill's name. The heart monitor beeped two-hundred times a second. And Jill was loving every minute of it. It was inhumane.

Sidney's body lifted into the air, and she heaved heavily one last time. Finally, her eyes fluttered shut, and her body was limp...

Dewey had just 'broken the news' to Jill. His eyes were puffy from crying, which he had done all night. Jill's performance right now was Oscar worthy. Tears poured from her eyes like a waterfall. Her hand covered her mouth... okay, it was an amazing performance, but jeez, Jill was on top of the world. Why shouldn't she smile?

"I'm... I'm all alone now..." Jill weeped. "It... it's unfair. It's not fair!"

Dewey rubbed Jill's arm sympathetically. "Well... no, Jill, not entirely."

Jill looked down and breathed heavily. "At least I have you and your wife, right?" She gave her best smile... okay, it wasn't her best. It was her fake best. Her best smile right now would've glimmered enough to blind Dewey.

Dewey nodded. "And there's somebody else too."

_**WHAT? ! ?**_

Jill's eyes widened. "Who?" Wow, that came out meaner than she'd wanted it to.

"Kirby," Dewey replied. "Her stab wounds weren't deep enough to kill her; however, she has a bit of amnesia, and she'll have to eat through a straw for awhile."

One simple thought was running through Jill's sick mind right now: **FML.**

Oh, well. Kirby had no clue Jill was one of the killers. Charlie had 'taken care' of her. Maybe that's why he had never really SAID he had killed her. If Jill hadn't already done it, she would've killed him right here, right now. Hell, she would've made it two times crueler than betrayal.

She was the new Sidney. Maybe Kirby could be the new Randy. She loved horror movies, and, come on, let's face it- she wasn't straight. She could easily pass for the new generation's Randy.

It had all worked out... it had all come out perfectly... Jill had done it. She had succeeded. She had gotten the fame she had always wanted.

**A/N: So, what did everybody think? Should I continue? Reviews appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! ! ! Dallascowboysfan and Jill Roberts Fan, you guys are the BEST! Okay, so I know where I want this story to go, I just don't know how to get it there lol. So sorry if this chapter sucks, but it'll get better! Promise!:)**

A bright red Corvette pulled to a stop outside the big two-story light blue house. It was really big in wideness; there had to be at least six rooms on both floors. There was even a basement, so technically three floors. Hedges lined up and down the sidewalk with a little spot cut out for the walkway. The yard was, in one word, HUGE. This was the old house of the Riley family.

Out of the driver's side stepped out Dewey Riley. He carried a large envelope in his right hand and a large bouqet of flowers in his left. He pushed the car door shut and headed around to the other side. Gale Weathers-Riley got out the passenger side, and out of the passenger side backseat stepped Kirby Reed. Her hair had grown down to her shoulders since the Woodsboro Massacre Reboot. She had died it dark brown and wore a black denim jacket. Underneath the jacket she wore a sleeveless Slipknot T-shirt. Her pants were really the difference. They were black, bedazzled with sparkly grey beads. Kirby looked half-Gothic, half prep.

Dewey looked somewhat upset. "Okay... so here we go."

Gale patted Dewey's shoulder. "Be strong, honey. I know it's hard, but... we have to pay our respects."

Dewey nodded. "I-I know... it's just..."

Gale nodded. "Come on."

Kirby crossed her arms. It was actually pretty sad for her too, even though she had only known Sidney for a short period of time. Sidney had helped her escape from Ghostface a couple times.

Okay, she hadn't, but if Kirby had been there, she would have.

Dewey, Gale, and Kirby walked down the walkway and across the yard, to the back of the house. Back there next to the fence, almost right up against it, were the graves of Tatum Riley and Mrs. Riley, Dewey's mom. And in front of those two, right in between them, was the gravestone of Sidney Prescott. Dewey had insisted on burying them there with no funeral, so nobody could pull any pranks. Their deaths would be respected, and Dewey would make damn sure of it.

It was the one-year anniversary of the deaths of Jenny Randall and Marnie Cooper.

Just seeing the gravestones brought tears to Dewey's eyes. He'd come back tomorrow, and then again on Saturday, the one-year anniversary of Sid's brutal death.

It was still unknown how that chord had so suddenly come out of that socket. It really looked as if somebody had yanked it right out of the wall in an attempt to intentionally kill Sidney. And the attempt had been successful, sadly.

But authorities had shaken it off, saying maybe the wind had caused it, or maybe it wasn't plugged in tight enough.

Gale wrapped an arm around Kirby as tears filled her eyes. Kirby stood motionless.

Dewey knelt down next to Sidney's grave and dug a small hole with his bare hand. The grave had only been dug a year ago, so the ground was still fairly soft. Sighing and trying to hold back tears, Dewey softly put the envelope in the hole and covered it back up. It was a touching moment, really. It had come from Sidney back in 1993. She had written it to Dewey, for she had developed a small crush on him. It wasn't too big, and she had met Billy very shortly afterward. However, it had meant a lot to Dewey, and he had stowed it away.

Now it would rest in peace with Sidney.

Dewey took a tulip out of the boquet and placed it on Tatum's grave. He took a rose and placed it on his mother's. And he placed the rest on poor Sidney's.

Gale had started weeping softly. Kirby had even let a couple tears fall down her cheeks. "I-it's okay..." she told Gale, though it didn't seem like it, not even to her.

"FUCK!"

Jill Roberts slammed her wrist against her laptop screen. "This is so fucking ridiculous!"  
>Jill's friends Jodi Norris and Matthew Criss, who were dating, sat on the couch across from Jill's bed. Jodi had strikingly bright blonde hair and a happy face, and she was instantly likable. Matthew had pitch black hair down to his shoulders. If you thought Kirby looked Gothic, just check this dude out.<p>

"Jill... maybe you should wait until Gale is ready," Jodi suggested. "I mean, she-"

"I don't GIVE A RAT'S ASS ABOUT WHAT GALE DID!" Jill stood up and stormed out of her room. "I'm getting some juice!"  
>Jodi and Matthew looked at each other. "Chick needs therapy," said Matthew.<p>

Jodi slapped Matthew's leg. "Matt! No, she doesn't! Jeez, how would you feel if your boyfriend tried to kill you?"

"I wouldn't know..." said Matthew. "I'm... I'm a guy."

Jodi rolled her eyes. "Oh, yeah, I forgot. What, with that beautiful black hair and that pitchy voice." She smirked.

Matthew glared at her. "My voice is not pitchy."

"And neither is your penis."

Matthew made a face. "What? What does that even mean?"

"It means shit." Jodi made a face, enjoying her boyfriend's confusion.

Matthew raised his hands in surrender. "Okay, whatevs. I'm out." He walked over to Jill's window and climbed down.

Mrs. Lynn Reed was downstairs making dinner. They were having spaghetti. She had heard Jill screaming and leaned against the counter when Jill stormed downstairs. "Jill... everything okay?"

Jill sighed. "Yeah... I'm just getting a little upset. I have absolutely no writing skills." She chuckled.

Lynn rubbed Jill's shoulder. "Sure you do! You just have to dig deeper, speak what you felt that night."

"Ugh, I'd rather not relive it. Thanks anyway, Mrs. Reed." Jill gave her best smile and walked over to the fridge to get some juice. _Damn, I'm a fantastic liar!, _she thought.

"Clay tried calling."

Jill nearly dropped the juice. She wasn't acting anymore. "What? I wouldn't accept his calls on my cell, so he started calling the home phone? How'd he get the number?"

Lynn shrugged. "Maybe Kirby gave it to him. She told me he bugs her about you a lot."

Jill poured a glass of juice and put it back. "I don't want anything to do with that creep. He... he's just weird."

"I noticed," Lynn agreed. "He likes to... check out certain body parts..."

Jill nodded. "Tell me about it." She walked back upstairs.

Lynn sighed. "I just did..."

Jill walked back into her room to find only Jodi. She took a sip of her juice. "Where'd Matt go?"

"He headed out your window like a thief in the night," said Jodi with fake excitement.

Jill chuckled and sat back down on her bed. "Sorry for… going off…"_ Pssh, yeah right!_

Jodi shrugged. "Eh, it's fine. I've seen worse."

Jill nodded. "I believe it. Since when did he start going out my window? He's done it the past three times you guys were here."

"Kirby's mom thinks he took her hair dryer." Jodi laughed. So did Jill.

"He needs it!" Jill laughed.

"Hey!"

Jill and Jodi jumped as Clay Tramer appeared at Jill's window. Jill rolled her eyes. "What the fuck do you want?"

"Ease up on the cursing for once, why dontcha?" said Clay as he climbed into Jill's bedroom.

"Uhh, why don't you get the fuck out of my room before I get Mrs. Reed on your ass?" Jill crossed her arms.

Clay shrugged. "Why haven't you been answering my calls?"

"Because you're a pathetic creep!" said Jill. "Clay… I've told you at least twenty times, I only wanna be friends. Why won't you just let it go, especially after that shit you pulled at school the other day."

"I thought recreating the cafeteria scene from _Stab 2 _would be romantic," said Clay. "I didn't expect the principal to call my parents and tell them I was on something."

"It was hilarious," said Jodi very calmly.

Jill smirked. "Yeah, it kinda was. Hilarious, I mean. Now just… just go."

Clay sighed. "Jill, can't we just—"

Jill pointed to the window. "Now."

Clay sighed. "You know, you're making a big mistake."

Jill rolled her eyes. "Oh, yeah? And how is that?"

"I could easily rock your world."

Jodi gasped. Clay was about to catch pure hell, and she knew it.

Jill's face turned scarlet. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME? ! YOU CAN ROCK MY FUCKING WORLD? OH, YOU GOT ANOTHER THING COMING, YOU DAMN BASTARD! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY FUCKING ROOM, YOU MOTHERFUCKING CREEP!"

Clay held up his hands in surrender and nearly fell out the window trying to climb back out.

Lynn ran into the room. "What's going on in here?" she cried.

Jill slammed her window shut and locked it. "Phew, nothing now." She crossed her arms and glanced at Jodi.

The front door downstairs shut. "I'm home!" It was Kirby.

Lynn nodded slightly at Jill. "Okay… hey, Kirby!" She walked back downstairs.

Jodi had decided to stay the night with Jill and Kirby. Jill seemed pretty upset about trying to write what had gone on that night one year ago. Jodi had gotten a poem published in a Scholastic magazine once, and she figured she could maybe help Jill if she asked for it. Jodi sure wasn't helping her unless she asked. Jill wouldn't take help from ANYBODY.

The dinner table was silent. Jill seemed really pissed off about Clay coming in. Damn, did she hate that boy! Plus, he was getting in her way…

He'd definitely be the first victim.

Kirby played with her spaghetti noodles and sighed. "So… uh, Jill, you wanna hit the mall after school tomorrow?"

Jill shook her head. "Hell no! It's Remembrance Week. If I ever showed up at a place like that, I'd get hounded. You know that." She almost smiled. She LOVED acting! It was a lifelong career now.

Kirby gave her best smile. "Oh, yeah. I forgot." She took a bite of her food.

Jodi glanced at Jill, then back at Kirby. Both Kirby and her mother seemed unusually uncomfortable. They were obviously concerned about Jill. The way she had been acting lately was almost psychotic. She'd go off about nothing.

Of course, Jill didn't realize she was going off so easily. She wouldn't be if she had realized it. It's not like anybody would suspect her for killing Sidney and all the others last year, but she'd definitely need therapy.

Well… maybe the therapist could be an extra victim. Jill would have to look into that.

"So Jodi, you wanna come?" asked Kirby.  
>Jodi nodded. "Oh, yeah. Sure." She smiled. "I need a new flash drive. My other two are completely full, and I'm sure as hell not deleting anything from them."<p>

Jill rolled her eyes. "Flash drive geek."

Kirby chuckled.

Lynn shifted in her seat. "So, Jill… if you're being with me tomorrow afternoon, you wanna… do something? We could watch a movie or—"

"I'll just stay in my room," said Jill. She ran a hand through her dark brown hair. She had a lot of planning to do. She hadn't even picked a playmate for this round.

Lynn nodded. "Oh, sure… you've got that writing thing to do." She gave her best smile. "I understand."

Jill nodded. "Thanks, Mrs. Reed. Can I be excused?"

Before Lynn could even answer, Jill had gotten up and had walked halfway up the stairs. Jodi gestured toward her. "I'm… gonna… go with her…"

Lynn nodded and grabbed all the plates—even Kirby's, and she wasn't even done. Kirby rasied an eyebrow, but stayed quiet and went to help her mom.

**A/N: So, what'd you think? I hope it's not too bad, and sorry for making it so long, but I really want some development for Jodi and Mrs. Reed. The next chapter should have a little humor in it, and we'll meet Joey, Brandon, and Michelle. They may or may not be the last characters introduced. Probably not lol. Sooooo… review!:) Tell me what you liked, what you didn't like… I wanna know!:D I wanna know what I need to improve on and what I need to stop lol. Sooo… **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks so much, Dallascowboysfan and Mikami95 for your writing advice! ! ! And I totally appreciate the awesome reviews, you guys are the best! Okay, so I'm gonna take the advice, and focus this chapter mainly on our girls Kirby and Jill, and a little on their friends Joey and Michelle. Soooo... read now!:)  
><strong>

Jill pressed the save button on her laptop and sighed. FINALLY! She was done with the first chapter, after a week and a half of flawed attempts. What would Jodi have to say about Gale freaking Riley being such an amazing writer now? Hmm?

Well... nothing now. Jodi was passed out on Jill's couch.

Jill looked over at her bedside clock. 2:57. WOW. She had spent four whole hours writing this puppy. And she was still wide awake.

Jill set her laptop down on her bed and stretched. She stood and started pacing. Oh, well. Nothing else to do. May as well plan for the killing spree, eh?

Jill tied her hair back in a ponytail and crossed her arms. Okay, so Clay was definitely the first victim. She wanted his sorry ass off the planet ASAP. Two months until Christmas. That's when she'd do it. Christmastime was the perfect time for grieving families.

Okay, so now Jill needed to consider partners.

There was Jodi. Sweet, sweet Jodi. Sleeping on her couch right now.

Pssh, yeah right! Jodi couldn't hurt a fly, even if she wanted to. She was a firm believer in "tree hugging". If she wouldn't kill a fly, she sure as hell wouldn't kill her own friends. Besides, Jill actually LIKED her. She wanted to keep Jodi out of it.

What about Matthew? He was pretty... dark. And Brandon Nielsen wasn't his favorite guy on the planet. Neither was Clay. Actually, Matthew hated Clay. A lot. That could be a possibility...

And what about Brandon? He was obsessed with the _Stab _franchise. He reminded Jill a lot of her old friend Robbie Mercer. The one Charlie had actually _killed. _Damn forbidden teenage love!

What about Joey Clover? Haha, Jill almost cracked up thinking of Joey in a Ghostface outfit. Joey was just a nut. And a wimp. So no. And Jill was growing pretty fond of him. Maybe she should kill him before Clay before she started to like him.

What about Michelle Hart? Eh... that's an idea!

Jill smiled and rubbed her hands together, making friction. Michelle LOVED LOVED LOVED LOVED LOVED Jill. She looked up to her as the "new Sidney". She had seen every _Stab _movie and had nearly memorized the eighth one. It wasn't even out of theaters yet. Jill could probably convince Michelle to help her earn some more notoriety.

The smile didn't leave Jill's face. She sat back down on her bed. She had her partner. Well, maybe. The hard part would be talking Michelle into actually doing it.

Kirby lay in bed. She looked at the bedside clock. 2:59. She yawned and sat up, wondering how she had lay in bed this long without ever falling asleep. Her dark brown hair was dampened with sweat. It was a very humid night.

Kirby's bare feet hit the hardwood floor. She yawned again and stood. Scratching the back of her neck, Kirby headed into her bathroom. She flipped on the light switch and went over to the sink. She ran a hand through her hair and stretched again. She needed some sleep. Kirby grabbed the mirror and pulled it open, unvieling the medicine cabinet. She grabbed a bottle of some prescription drug she had been given about two months ago. It had helped her sleep many nights. Kirby popped open the lid and took out two pills. She gulped them down in one big swallow.

Ahh. She felt tired already.

Kirby twisted the lid back on and put the pill bottle back in the cabinet. She shut the door, and GHOSTFACE STOOD BEHIND HER.

Kirby screamed as Ghostface took his mask off to reveal... CHARLIE. "CHARLIE? !"

Charlie winked and stabbed Kirby in the back. She screamed, and the mirror shattered.

"CHARLIE!"  
>Kirby shot up in bed, beads of sweat pouring down her face. "CHARLIE!" She started screaming hysterically.<p>

Lynn bolted into the bedroom. "Kirby! Kirby! Kirby!" she cried. "Sweetie, are you okay?" She ran and grabbed her daughter's head and pulled it close to her.

Kirby shook her head. "Ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-ch..."

Jill and Jodi ran in. "Where's the fire?" Jodi cried.

"..." Kirby breathed heavily. She was _hyperventilating._

"Is she o-okay?" Jill asked. This was a show.

"Jill! Jodi! Go get her some water! _Fast!" _Lynn ordered.

Jill and Jodi did as they were told and ran downstairs.

Lynn rocked Kirby back and forth, trying to soothe her. Her breathing eventually slowed down. "It's okay, it's okay," Lynn kept repeating.

Jill and Jodi returned. Jill was carrying the water. She had snatched it away from Jodi downstairs. This was her show, biotch. She had even made her eyes water a little bit by biting her tongue.

Lynn took the water. "Thank you, Jill," she said. She put the water to Kirby's mouth, and she took a sip.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Jodi asked.

Lynn nodded. "She'll be fine. It was just another nightmare."

"M-maybe she needs therapy," said Jill, tears coming down now. Fake ones, of course. Award worthy performance.

Lynn set the glass of water down on Kirby's nightstand and motioned for the other girls to leave. "I need to talk to her," said Lynn. "Could you...?"

Jill nodded. "Of course. Come on, Jodi."

Jodi followed Jill out of Kirby's room. Lynn looked at her daughter. "About what Jill suggested... do you need therapy? Do you think you do?"

Kirby shook her head. "N-no, Mom. I'm f-f-fine..." Poor Kirby. Such an awful liar.

Lynn shook her head. "I don't think you are, sweetie. Are you sure? I can make you an appointment."

Kirby gave her best smile. "No, Mom. I think I can manage. Thanks for the offer though."

Lynn nodded and ran a hand through Kirby's dyed hair. She sighed. "You need to go natural again."

Kirby made a face. "What's wrong with this color?"  
>"It just isn't... it isn't the Kirby I know." Lynn patted Kirby's shoulder. Kirby stared at her mother, obviously hurt at that comment. Lynn sighed. You could feel the tension building. "Why don't you try to sleep?"<p>

Kirby nodded. "I'll attempt it."

Lynn smiled and kissed her daughter's forehead. "Love you, dear. Goodnight." She stood up and headed for the door.

Kirby lay back down. "Night, Mom. Love you."

Lynn waved and closed the door quietly. Outside in the hallway, Lynn ran a hand through her blonde hair and slid down the door. Things were okay. For now. What about later?

Something was obviously wrong with Kirby. Her mother just didn't know what.

The next morning, Kirby had just finished brushing her teeth when Jill and Jodi walked in. "Happy Friday!" Jodi cooed in a cheery voice.

Kirby spit the water back into the sink and smiled. "Back at ya."

Jill fell onto Kirby's bed. "Damn, Kirby. I am happy today! Shit, I might even come to the mall with you after all." She smiled.

Kirby flashed an absolutely precious smile back at Jill. "Wow, Jill. I'd like that."

"That stupid chapter was the center of all evil," said Jodi with a chuckle.

Kids swarmed around Woodsboro High every which way. Most were talking about a) midterms, b)their weekend plans, or c) the senseless drama happening in their lives. Probably c.

Michelle Hart and Joey Clover stood in the grass, talking about... something. Probably something to do with _Stab, _since that was all Michelle EVER talked about. "And then- JILL IS HERE!" Michelle acted almost psychotic about the arrival of Kirby's minivan. She had almost gotten rid of it after the Woodsboro Massacre Reboot, but had decided against it since so many good memories had happened in or around it.

Kirby stepped out of the driver seat, and Jill stepped out of the passenger side. Like always. Taking Olivia Morris' place in the back was Jodi. Jodi was dressed brightly, as usual. "Hey, Michelle!" she called.

Michelle waved, but immediately focused her attention back on Jill. "So, Jill, want to do something after school? I'm free! Are you?"

Jill shrugged. "I'm going to the mall with Kirby and Jodi. You can come if you want." _Please, please, please go away. _

"Hey, I'm coming too!" said Joey, wrapping an arm around Jill. "Maybe we can-"

"No, we can't," said Matthew before smacking his lips against Jodi's.

"Yaye, Matthew's here," said Kirby with actual fake sarcasm.

"You want it," Matthew joked, thrusting forward. "Sorry, but I'm taken." He smirked.

Kirby rolled her eyes. "Oh, yes. Every night I fantasize about how you're going to bang me into the mattress one of these days."

"It's about time you admitted it," said Matthew.

They walked inside school... and met Clay. "Hey darling," said Clay to Jill. He wrapped an arm around her, but Jill quickly pushed it off.

"NO," she snapped firmly. "Go away, Clay."

Kirby laughed at Clay's desperateness. She actually felt a little sorry for him. Suddenly she stopped...

"Hey, Charlie!"

A blonde girl with hair STRONGLY resembling Kirby's old style ran over to a long-haired brunette boy, apparently named Charlie. She wrapped an arm around him and kissed him. Kirby's mouth fell open. The Charlie guy grabbed the blonde's hand and pulled her close.

"Kirby? Kirby?"

Jodi snapped a finger in Kirby's face. Kirby snapped back into reality. A tear rolled down her cheek. "I-I'm fine," she said quickly. "No problem here. I'm..." She lost it then. She pushed past Jodi and ran into the girls' bathroom.

Jodi ran after her, and Jill did too, after realizing if she helped cheer Kirby up, she'd be mentioned for something. SUCH an attention whore.

"Kirby... what's wrong?" Jodi asked.

Kirby sat on a toilet weeping. Jodi had given her a piece of toilet paper, and she was drying her eyes with it. "It's just... fucking Remembrance Week," said Kirby softly. "I can't..."

"Shh." Jodi wrapped an arm around Kirby. Jill did too, only a little cuddlier.

Michelle walked in. "Kirbz, you okay?"

Kirby shrugged. "I honestly don't know, Michelle."

"Therapy," Jill reminded her, giving her shoulder a squeeze.

"She'll be FINE," said Jodi. Jill was starting to really annoy her.

"It's just memories," said Kirby. "One year ago today, I still had all my friends... and now, I... I just don't."

"Shh." Jodi hugged Kirby again. Jill sighed and looked up at Michelle, who shrugged.

Tomorrow was Saturday. Jill would get together with Michelle and talk to her about the Christmas Break Massacre. That's what she had decided to name it, hence it would be taking place over Christmas Break. It would be perfect. Jill planned on finishing Kirby off, and maybe even killing Dewey and Gale. And they had two months to plan it, so they'd have to get started.

**A/N: So, what'd you think? Jill is starting to get on my nerves, lol. And I'm writing her! But my goal is to make her the most hated character in the whole story. I hope it's working. Also last night, I realized that Kirby would eventually play a vital role in the final act. I haven't figured out what that role will be yet, but it'll be major. I know I promised humor and an appearance by Brandon, but neither had a proper place in this chapter. Next chapter, Kirby, Jodi, Jill, Michelle, and Joey go to the mall. There we SHOULD meet Brandon and we'll probably get another appearance from Clay. So review! Tell me what you liked and what you didn't!:D  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wow, I have some of the BEST reviewers in the history of reviwers!:) Lol, thanks so much, you guys. Well, here we finally get to meet Brandon.:D I have a feeling he'll be liked by most. So, let's hit it!  
><strong>

"Kirby, I think this is just what you need," said Jodi as she, Jill, Kirby, Michelle, and Joey walked into the Woodsboro Mall.

"Sup, dudes?"

Brandon Nielsen walked over and lightly punched Kirby on the shoulder. He was dressed like... well, like a teenager. Nothing too dark, nothing to happy. He looked like the perfect boyfriend. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Just being bitches," Jill replied. "Even Joey."

Joey frowned. "Ha, ha, Jill."

"You have a problem," Brandon said.

Jill crossed her arms. "Oh, yeah? What KIND of problem?" She looked starch serious.

"You're not dating me." Brandon flashed her a shiny smile.

Jill blushed. Clay was a stalking creep who liked Jill for her heart. Yuck. Brandon liked her because she was the "new Sidney". Bam bam, Jill loved him. She had decided to play hard to get.

"Yeah, well, I'm perfectly fine with my problem," said Jill. "I don't need a man to complete me."

Brandon scoffed. "Okay, doc Roberts."

"Is there something funny about that?" While being a tree hugger, Jodi was also a fighter for womens' rights. She was prepared to defend any comment made about a woman being insuperior to a man, even though Brandon meant nothing really bad by this.

"Better run, man," said Joey. "Jodi's getting frisky."

Brandon rolled his eyes and ignored Joey. "I didn't mean anything..." said Brandon, honestly feeling bad about making Jodi think he did. "Sorry."

Jodi sighed. "Okay, but I'm only forgiving you because you're **fucking sexy." **

"Eww!" Kirby exclaimed jokingly.

"Oh? And do we have a problem?" Brandon said, smiling.

"Back off, she's saving herself for me," Joey joked, wrapping an arm around her.

Kirby laughed and pushed it off. "Oh, yes. Remember those fantasies? I'm daydreaming about one right now." She scratched his shoulder.

Joey nodded. "See?"

Michelle clinged tighter to Jill. "Wanna go eat? I'll pay!"

Advantage of having Michelle: free food.

Jill nodded. "Yeah, sure. Food court, guys? They have a veggie bar on Friday nights."  
>"Yum, sounds good," Jodi exclaimed. "Let's eat."<p>

The gang walked into the food court in the mall, which was packed. This place had some of the best food in Woodsboro. Plus, it was just a fun place to hang out. Popular music was always blaring from overhead speakers, and the walls were very colorful. The workers were cool as hell, and they served just about anything.

Only two people were in line right now, so the gang was happy about that. Michelle pulled out her pocket book and turned to Jill. "Whatcha want?"  
>Jill looked at the menu. "Pizza. Pepperoni. And a Coke." She smiled. "I'm dieting. Gotta burn off some of this fat... so I'll have room for Christmas dinner." <em>And by Christmas dinner, I mean just a-swingin'. And by just a-swingin', I mean KILLING THE FUCK OUTTA SOME PEOPLE. Do I think to myself too much...?<em>

Michelle nodded. "Money's right here. I'll even give it to the cashier."

Jill smiled. Michelle was wrapped around her finger. It'd probably be pretty easy talking her into it.

After ordering, the gang sat down in a booth- Jill, Brandon, and Kirby on one side, Jodi, Michelle, and Joey on the other. Jill got snug next to Brandon. She was playing very hard to get. If the impossible had been underestimated and Michelle actually refused, Brandon was Jill's next choice.

After the gang was finished eating, they sat there and worked on their drinks. They always did this for some reason; they never ate and drank at the same time. It was the 9th Wonder of the World, the 8th being how much wood could a wood chuck chuck if a wood chuck could chuck wood. At least in Michelle's mind.

"Small world!"

Jill closed her eyes. She knew that voice. "Fuck..." she whispered and looked over.

Clay was headed toward them. He obviously hadn't seen Brandon, because a look of dread swept over his face when Brandon came into view. "Oh, uh, hi Brandon!" The smile he had for Jill faded.

"What the fuck do you want?" Jill demanded.

"Cussing..." Clay said.

Jodi slammed her head down on the table. "Here we go again."

"You obviously don't like me because cussing is my thing," said Jill, stepping out of the booth, Coke still in hand. "And if you can't accept that... fuck you." She splashed the Coke in Clay's face. His mouth dropped open and he stepped backward, knocking into a woman.

Jill's friends burst into hysterical laughter. A wicked grin spread over Jill's face. That had been the highlight of her whole week.

Brandon clapped his hands. "Wow, Jill. I didn't know you could be so mean!"

Jill smiled. "You have no idea what I'm capable of."

Jodi had decided to spend the night with Kirby and Jill again. Tonight, Michelle would also be joining them. Matthew, Brandon, and Joey would probably be over after Mrs. Reed went to bed.

Lynn had been ecstatic about Jill's decision to go to the mall with her friends. It took some of the worry away. She was sitting on the couch flipping through a magazine when the girls walked in. A smile spread over her face. "Hey, girls! How was your night?"

"Amazing!" Michelle cooed. "Jill totally served Clay."

"Yeah, on a stick," Jodi added.

Lynn chuckled. "Really? What'd she do?"

"He got all up in my Kool-Aide, so I gave his sorry ass a soda bath," said Jill, proud of herself.

Lynn laughed. "Well, good for you! Maybe he'll finally leave you alone now."

"Don't count on it," said Jill. "He's a creep."

"Yeah, he really is," Kirby agreed. "But he hasn't called since we left the mall."

"Count your blessings," said Lynn. She stood up. "Well, now that you're home, I think I'll go hit the hay." She smiled and headed upstairs.

Jill plopped down on the couch. "Let's fuck dis joint up!" She took out her cell and dialed Brandon's number.

Jodi nodded. "Hell yeah!"

An hour later, Jill, Kirby, Jodi, Michelle, Brandon, Joey, and Matthew sat in an old abandoned shed down the road from Kirby's house. A bit of smoke came out the windows. Inside, the gang sat in a circle, passing around, yes… a marijuana cigarette.

Jill took a big whiff of it. "Fuuuuuuuuccccckkkkkk…" she moaned and passed it to Brandon.

Jodi and Matthew were French kissing the hell out of each other, and Brandon had to knock on Matthew's back to get his attention.

"S-s-so tod-day… I was…" Kirby started laughing. "I-I was d-driving, and I saw an old… lady…"

The gang started laughing wildly. Michelle clapped her hands. "Good one! Great one, Kirbz!"

Jill nodded. "Yeah! I agree with Michael!"

"D-don't call me Michael!" Michelle bent over, barely able to control her laughter.

"I'm sooooo fucking horny right now," said Jodi as Matthew sucked on her neck. "I wanna do it."

"G-get a room…" Joey said, scooting closer to Kirby.

"Whatcha want from me?" asked Kirby very sensually. She grabbed Joey's crotch. "Or d-do I already know?"

Joey closed his eyes in ecstasy. "Mmm, yes, you already know…"

"Fuck him, fuck him," Jill and Brandon started cheering.

Kirby bit her tongue and leaned forward, pushing her lips into Joey's. Jill and Brandon cheered like mad.

She leaned back as Joey took the marijuana and took a whiff. "That is so hot," Kirby whispered in his ear.

Joey nodded, still taking the weed.

Kirby giggled and looked over and saw… GHOSTFACE.

Her eyebrow arched. She leaned farther away from Joey. Ghostface raised his knife and stabbed at her.

Kirby was absolutely speechless. Was this real…?

Only one way to find out.

Kirby slowly stood up and walked over to him. In one quick movement, she grabbed his mask and yanked at it.

"OW!"

Kirby backed off, snapping back into reality. She let go of Jill's hair. Jill started giggling. "What the f-fuck, Kirby?" she asked, tapping her shoulder.

Kirby laughed. "I just think you're a lil too sexy for that hot head a hair!"

Jill blushed. "Aw, you're so sexy!"

"Too gay!" Matthew butted in.

"Not as gay as you're gonna be if you don't fuck me right here, right fucking now!" Jodi cooed, pouncing on Matthew.

"Who wants some tunes?" said Joey. He walked over to an old stereo Brandon had brought a few Friday nights back and hit FM. 'What Makes You Beautiful' by One Direction started playing.

"That's what makes you beautiful!" Joey sang, grabbing Kirby's hand and whisking her away from Jill.

Brandon knocked on Matthew's head as Jodi was sucking the hell out of his face. "Get a r-room, you t-two," he ordered.

"Go f-fuck yourself," Jodi snapped. She was a totally different person when she was high.

Michelle was orbiting around Jill to the beat of the song. "I dunno why you're bein' shy!" she sang to the brunette. Jill just stood there, occasionally flipping her hair, just milking it all in.

By this time, Joey and Kirby had started going at it in a corner. Joey wildly jerked Kirby's jacket off and she started to pull his shirt up, but became concious of where they actually were. She blushed and looked over at their friends, who were actually not paying any attention.

"Let's go back to my house," Kirby gestured sensually.

Joey nodded. "Let's go."

**A/N: So, what'd you guys think? I hope you're still liking Kirby; in this chapter, they were only having a little bit of teenage fun. Don't worry, Mikami95, I'm not turning her into Rob Zombie's Laurie Strode lol. That would be downright cruel. Review please! ! !:D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm really happy you guys liked the last chapter. I was really passionate about making it good. I'm really passionate about this story lol. I want it perfect. Okay, so here we see Gale and Dewey Riley! Or Dewey and Gale Riley... however that's supposed to go. Enjoy!**

Gale sat her coffee cup down on the coffee table in front of her. Her laptop sat open in front of her, a picture of her French kissing some paparazzi guy. It had happened about two days ago when she had snuck off to L.A. for a little 'Gale time'. She had gone to a bar and gotten a little drunk, maybe to get away from Woodsboro's Remebrance Week, or maybe she just wanted some fun. Either way, it had happened, and it was on the Internet for the world to see.

Oh, well. Dewey would probably never see it. He hardly checked the Internet unless it was his E-mail.

"GALE! ! !"

Dammit!  
>Gale closed her eyes and prepared for the worst when Dewey stormed into the living room. He held a newspaper in front of her. That picture was on the front. "Do you wanna explain this?"<p>

"Do you wanna explain this?"

Kirby's eyes opened a bit. "Oh, hello, Mom." A big smile came over her face.

Lynn looked, in one word, _pissed. _"Kirbline Reed!" she yelled.

Kirby sighed. "What is it, Mom?"

Jodi danced in, listening to something on her iPod. She danced right into Lynn, who didn't take her eyes off the bed. Jodi took out her earphones. "Oh, hello, Mrs. Reed! How are y-" Jodi then noticed what was lying next to Kirby on the bed.

"What are you guys looking at?" Kirby asked. She looked down and noticed the arm sprawled across the yellow blanket covering her apparently naked body. Whose arm was that...?

Kirby, a horrified expression on her face, looked over and saw _Joey. _She grabbed the blanket and jumped out of bed, screaming bloody murder. "What the FUCK? ! ?" she yelled.

"What the fuck?" Gale cried. "How'd that end up on a newspaper cover?"

"The press thought you were avoiding Remembrance Week to write a book!" Dewey growled. "Explain why you are sucking on this guy's fucking face!"

"I was drunk!" Gale replied. "It was a drunken mistake! I swear, Dewey!"

"Oh, really? How many more 'drunken mistakes' have there been?"

"That's only the first one!" Gale cried, unaware of what she was saying.

"With Remembrance Week and all the damn memories and all the shit... this is the _last _thing I need right now, Gale!"

"Fine then! If you're not okay with me having a little fun every now and then, just get out!"

"Do you know how immature you are acting?"

"Do you know how immature you are acting?"

"I was hi-dinggggggg," Kirby cried, stopping herself before reavling she had gotten purely blown away the night before.

Lynn raised an eyebrow. "Hiding? From what?"

Kirby looked at Joey, who was still sound asleep and naked as a jay bird. She looked at Jodi, who shrugged. She closed her eyes and sighed. "From... the killer."

Lynn was at a loss for words. "Wh... what...?"

Kirby nodded. "Yeah..."

"How did you end up in bed with Joey then?"

"I-I... uh..."

"I-I... uh..."

"Well?"  
>Gale bit her lip. "I didn't sleep with him."<p>

Dewey crossed his arms. "Are you sure?"

Gale nodded, not convicingly. Dewey didn't buy it AT ALL. "Get out. The house is in my payment. Here's a little money..." Dewey dug out his wallet and handed Gale one-hundred dollars.

Tears filled her eyes. "Dewey... I was drunk... it was a mistake..."

"This can't happen again... I just can't deal," Dewey said, sighing. "So... maybe you can go stay at Kirby's for awhile. Just... go."

Knowing she had lost this battle, Gale picked up her purse and left with what dignity she still had left.

"Therapy is nothing to be ashamed of," said Lynn as she, Kirby, and Jodi set the table. "Sweetheart... you obviously need it... seeing a killer chasing you."

Kirby glanced at Jodi, becoming increasingly annoyed. "Yes, mother. I need therapy. I'll go on Monday."

Michelle was at the stove making eggs. She bounced with excitement. "You guys are gonna _love _these!" she cooed.

"I'm sure we will," said Jill as she walked in, tying her hair in a ponytail. Today was the day she'd ask Michelle to be her partner.

"The scary thing is... those actually smell really good," Kirby complimented.

Michelle beamed. "Thanks, Kirby!" She lifted the skillet. "Breakfast is ready!" She gave everybody a plate full of eggs and crispy, crispy, _crispy _bacon.

"Let's dig in!" said Michelle, taking a seat next to none other than Jill.

Everybody took a bite of the eggs at once. Lynn made a face, but gave her best smile when Michelle watched her reaction. She reluctantly swallowed the eggs. "It's... it's great..."

Michelle clapped with joy. "I knew you'd love them!"

Kirby came damn close to spitting them out, but didn't want to hurt Michelle, so she swallowed them. Everybody pretended to love them, but they tasted like acid.

Lynn stood, feeling nautious. "I'm... I'm gonna go..."

"But you're not finished yet!" Michelle cried. "You've still got a whole plate full!"

"I'm feeling sorta sick..." Lynn said as nicely as she could. "Maybe next time." She gave her best smile, hoping next time was a _****_ time away.

"Yeah, me too," Jodi and Kirby said at the same time, and followed Lynn into the other room.

There was a knock at the back door. Jill went to answer it. Gale stood there, tears pouring down her face. "H-hey, Jill..."

"Gale, what's wrong?" Jill cried, as if she really gave a shit.

"C-can I come in...?" Gale asked politely.

Jill nodded and gestured inside. "Sure. Come on in."

She sat down next to Jill and Michelle at the table. "What happened, Gale?" Michelle asked.

"Well, I w-was fighting with Dewey, and he... he kicked me out..." Gale replied.

Jill gasped as dramatically and obnoxiously as she possibly could. "What? How could that bastard do that? !"  
>Lynn walked in. "What's going on?" She noticed the tearful brunette sitting at the table. "Oh... hey, Gale. What's wrong?"<p>

Gale explained the story to Lynn, and eventually she was smothered in "It's okay"s and "It'll all work out"s.

Two hours later, Michelle was up in Jill's room with said room owner. Jill was gonna ask now. It was soooooooo gonna work out.

_We are gonna be fucking AWESOME! We will go all kinds a crazy and just fuck the shit outta each other! No, no! I mean... I'm thinking to myself. What does it matter? Ugh, I need help._

Michelle sat on Jill's couch, just bouncing and watching Jill read a magazine. Jill set the magazine down and smiled. "Michelle... let's talk."

"So are we dating now?" Kirby asked, blushing.

She and Joey sat on the living room couch just talking about what could've happened the night before, as nobody remembered a thing.

"I... I guess so," Joey replied.

Kirby let out a little girly squeal. "Wowwwww!" she cried.

Lynn walked in and snapped toward the door. "Joey, this is unnaceptable. I want you to leave."

Joey and Kirby jumped up. "What? !" Kirby cried. "Mom, that's totally unfair. It was just one night! Joey and I really care about each other!"

"Yeah!" Joey agreed.

"I'm sorry, Kirby, but... did you even use a condom?" Lynn crossed her arms.

"Of course!" said Kirby... before her face went pale. "Shit."

Lynn's mouth fell open. Her hands dropped to her sides. "KIRBY! You could be pregnant! You're much too irresponsible to raise a child!"

"Me? Irresponsible? Says the woman who can't miss an episode of motherfucking _As the World Turns_!"

"It's _Young and the Restless_!" Lynn corrected. "_As the World Turns _ended nearly two fucking years ago!"

"Like it matters!" Kirby rolled her eyes and grabbed Joey's hand. "You're ruining my life!" She led him out the front door.

Lynn ran over and yelled, "KIRBLINE REED! GET BACK IN THIS HOUSE RIGHT NOW!"

Kirby just ignored her. She and Joey got into Kirby's car and drove off.

"Wow... this is just... unbelievable!"

Michelle was prancing with joy. "You're asking me to do something that could change both our lives forever!"

"Are you always this Disney Channel Original Movie-ish?" Jill asked, pacing and becoming pretty excited herself.

"Sometimes I'm Lifetime Movie-ish," said Michelle, nearly jumping. "I'm so happy! Jill Roberts and Michelle Hart, survivors of the Woodsboro Massacre Reboot Sequel Reboot! I think..."

"SHH!" Jill slapped a hand over her mouth. "Don't. Tell. **Anybody. **Got it?"

Michelle nodded, her eyes dilated with excitement.

"Jill! Michelle!"

Lynn ran in, her face white. "Girls, Kirby and Joey just ran off!"

"Together? Like as a couple?" Jill asked. This would definitely take some spotlight off of her. Shit.

"Yes!" Lynn cried. "Could you come help me search for them?"

"Fine." Jill led Michelle out, and Lynn was damn upset about the way she had said fine.

Lynn, Jill, Michelle, Gale, and Jodi all piled into Lynn's old Stationwagon, crusing Woodsboro for any sign of the minivan. "I can't believe she'd do something like this," said Jodi. "She's always so responsible."

"That's exactly why she did it," said Lynn. "I called her irresponsible."

"Why?" Jill asked.

"Because she could be pregnant by Joey!"

SMACK!  
>Jill's head smacked against the window. <em>They just HAD to go and do this, didn't they? Jeez, I might kill them first! To-fucking-NIGHT!<em>

"There's her van!" Gale pointed out.

Lynn pulled to a stop next to a grey minivan; it was indeed Kirby's. They were parked at Wal-Mart, of all places. Kirby sat inside, her face as still as a statue.

Lynn got out and ran over to the van. She got in and locked all the doors.

"Mom, what the fuck are you doing here? !" Kirby yelled.

"I had to come get you!" Lynn yelled. "Kirby, you can't just run off like this because I yelled at you!"

"Watch me," said Kirby. "Joey went in to get a few things. When he comes back out, we're leaving this shitty town, away from you."

Well, that hurt.

Lynn fought back the tears brought on by Kirby's latest comment. "Kirby, where do you think you'll go? You don't have money."

"We'll find a place!" Kirby snapped. "We'll prove to you that I am responsible enough to be a good mother!"  
>"You don't even know if you're pregnant," said Lynn.<p>

"Well, if I'm not, we'll still leave JUST to prove to you how responsible we really are." Kirby was serious about this. "I..."

"You... can't..." Lynn's eyes started to water. "Kirby... I'm sorry. It's just... with all that's going on in your life right now, I just don't think you need Joey on top of that, let alone a baby. But if you were pregnant... I'd support you all the way. I know you'll make a great mother someday." She gave her best smile.

Kirby glared at her. How could she stay mad at her? Sighing in frustration, Kirby said, "I'll come back IF Joey can stay."

"Forget it," Lynn said almost instantly. "No, Kirby. He can visit, but he can't live with us."

"Mom! He has no place to go!" Kirby yelled. "He's been living at the homeless shelter for a year! I don't wanna leave him there!"

Lynn made a face. "You never told me that."

"He doesn't like for people to know," said Kirby. "Just his friends. Please, Mom?"

Lynn was skeptical, but this was obviously the only way Kirby would come back. She sighed. "Okay, fine. He can stay."

Kirby burst into laughter. "Thank you so much!" She wrapped her mom in a warm, forgiving hug. Watching from the vehicle next to them, Gale, Jodi, and Michelle watched in happiness. Jill wanted to pull her hair out.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. Dramatic lol. Next chapter, we skip a couple months to Christmas Break, and we get our first murder! AHHHH!:) So review please!:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey, guys!:D I'm psyched you all are liking the story so far. I got a lot of questions for the last chapter, such as, "Is Kirby really pregnant?" and "Was Joey really homeless?" Don't fear, all your questions will be answered in these next few chapters!:) This chapter's gonna be pretty long, because we'll start out in October of 2011, then skip two months to Christmas Break of 2011. I'm going by the timeline on the Scream Wiki, so the events in **_**Scream 4 **_**happened in October of 2010. So... ENJOY! ! !**

Jill and Jodi followed Kirby into the therapists' office on Debakker Street. It was the office of Doctor Ginny Holt. Inside, the floors were shiny hardwood and the walls were dark red with white lining. Vases of flowers were _everywhere. _A large white chandelier hung from the pale ceiling. It looked fairly depressing.

"You know, this is your own fault," Jill said accusingly.

Kirby rolled her eyes. "Oh, really? How is that?"

"If you would've just told your mom something else, you wouldn't have to come to this fucking creepy place," Jill replied, grimacing at a picture of squiggly lines hanging on the wall.

"What else was I supposed to tell her?" Kirby cried. "The truth? Trust me, Jill, nobody wanted that. You know how my mom gets about drug abuse."

"She's right," Jodi agreed. "Mrs. Reed gets all fired up and funky about Mary Jane lovin'."

The girls took a seat next to the front desk. Jill sighed. "How long is your appintment set to last?"

"Sixty minutes," Kirby replied. "Can't wait."

"I can," said Jill. "What about you, Jodi?"

Jodi didn't even hear that question. She had blown a bubble and it had gotten stuck in her hair. She was fiddling with it, trying to get it out. "Damn... damn... damn..." she kept cursing.

Dr. Holt opened the door. "Kirby Reed... are you here?"

Kirby stood up and headed for the doc. "Let's get this over with. I have a hot date with a cute guy, and his name is Kill Mom."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. This girl had problems...

Kirby lay on the lounger in Ginny's office, and Ginny sat in a rolling chair next to her. "Hello, Kirby. How are you today?"

"I'm good, Dr..." She looked at the nametag. "Holt." She smiled.

"Please... call me Ginny." Ginny smiled.

Kirby nodded. "Whatevs."

Ginny leaned back in her chair. "So tell me about yourself. Why are you here?"

"Because I'm a dumbass," Kirby replied calmly. "Pure dumb shit."

Ginny's eyes widened. "Uh..."

"Okay, so it started like this." Kirby propped herself up with her elbow. "My friends and I were out Friday night... you know, just doing... teenage stuff, if you catch my drift. I have had a crush on one of my friends, Joey Clover for quite awhile. Well on Friday night, we started making out, and we went back to my house, and we... banged each other like bongo drums."

Ginny made a face. "Kirb-"

Kirby continued. "So we're so horny that Joey, the little pop tart, forgets to put on a condom, right? So now after I'm done here I have to go take a pregnancy test. Ugh." Ginny crossed her arms, slightly amused at this tale.

Out in the lobby, Jodi had finally gotten the gum out of her hair. She was back in bubble-blowing action now. Suddenly, she sneezed. Her gum flew across the room.

Jill made a face. "Bless you."

Jodi nodded. "Th-th-th—" She sneezed again.

"Bless you," Jill repeated.

Jodi nodded, then sneezed again. "Bless. You," Jill said sternly, the noise starting to annoy her.

Jodi nodded. "Th—" She sneezed right in Jill's face.

Jill jumped out of her chair. "For the love of all that is good and pure on Earth, shut the fuck up!" she yelled.

Jodi cowered down in her chair. The woman at the front desk gave Jill a very nasty look. Jill smiled. "Uh… do you have a water fountain?" 

"So… Jill sounds pretty upset," said Ginny.

Kirby closed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "You don't know the half of it. All the time she's trying to steal attention away from everybody else. It gets so annoying sometimes."

"I bet it would," said Ginny sympathetically. "And you… you don't sound too much better. Seeing that killer all the time."  
>"It's nothing," said Kirby. "I'm sure once all this Remembrance Week crap settles down, I'll be fine."<p>

Jodi had started pacing. "Dammit, hasn't it been an hour yet?" she asked Jill. "I'm starving."

Jill had her head propped up with her wrist. She was playing Tetris on her iPhone. "Maybe," Jill replied. "Kirby probably convinced her to have sex with her."  
>Jodi gasped. "Jill! How can you say something like that about your friend?"<p>

Jill shrugged, obviously feeling no regret.

Ginny handed Kirby a tissue. The dyed brunette gently wiped her eyes. "It's just… it's just that after my dad left, my mom's been really busy with work. Then after the Reboot Murders, she just suddenly came back into my life. It's not that I don't like it, because I do, but… I just don't like how she's always trying to take control over the little stuff. Where was she when I needed her last year? When all my friends were dying?"

Ginny patted Kirby's shoulder. "Kirby… it sounds like you're having some real problems with your mother. Is that the reason you ran out on Saturday?"

Kirby shrugged. "I don't know. I have so many mixed emotions on everything right now. I could be an expecting mother. My mom is just… my mom. I mean, it seems like everything is going downhill, and Jill sure as hell isn't helping anything."

Ginny nodded. "Didn't you say that you've seen Ghostface in Jill before?"

Kirby nodded. "Yeah. So?"

"Maybe the way Jill's been acting lately has gotten you all tied up in your mind," Ginny explained. "Maybe your bad feelings about Jill's current personality are blending with your memories of that night."

Kirby nodded slowly. "I guess that makes sense…"

**DECEMBER 18, 2011**

"Deck the halls with smiles and jolly… ness…" Jodi sang as she wrapped a garland around Kirby's Christmas tree.

Lynn laughed. "Jodi, why don't you just sing the real words?"

Jodi shrugged. "I don't know the real words."

Joey chuckled. "You don't know the words to Deck the Halls?"

"Well let's teach her!" said Lynn. "Join in at the parts you know, Jodi. _Deck the halls with boughs of holly."_

Joey and Lynn began singing together. _"Falalalalalalala! 'Tis the season to be jolly, falalalalalalalala!"_

Joey grabbed some tensil and wrapped it around Jodi and sang, _"Don we now our gay apparel, falalalalalalalala!"_

_ "As we… dah, dah, dah, dah!" _Lynn sang, as she had forgotten the lyrics.

She, Joey, and Jodi joined and harmonized. _"Falalalalalalalala!"_

"Jeez, what is this? A Glee Christmas special?" asked Jill bitterly as she walked downstairs.

Jodi sighed. "You know, Jill, you could have a little Christmas spirit. It IS the season to be jolly."

"I'm atheist," Jill said and walked into the kitchen, right past all the love and joy that was happening in the living room.

"What crawled up her vajina and gave birth?" Joey asked Lynn.

Lynn shrugged. "I don't know, but it's gonna stop, or she can look for another place to live. I can't take this." She silently walked into the other room.

Jodi looked at Joey sadly. "Poor Mrs. Reed."  
>Gale and Kirby walked in joyfully. "Got my Christmas shopping done!" Kirby sang gleefully. She held up two handfuls of shopping bags.<p>

"Wow!" Joey cried. "Anything for the sexy beast who made that?" He pointed to Kirby's impregnated belly.

Kirby smiled. "You know it." She kissed him tenderly.

Gale rolled her eyes and set a few bags down on the couch. "Get a room, you two."  
>"Too many people live in this house," said Jodi with a laugh.<p>

"You can join us anytime," Kirby offered.

Jodi smiled. "Thanks, but no. Besides, I practically live her already. I only go home maybe three days a week."

Joey laughed. "The more, the merrier."

"Jingle balls, jingle balls," Matthew sang and walked over to kiss Jodi.

"Stop it, you pervert!" Jodi said and gave Matthew a playful slap on the shoulder.

It was so happy in the Reed household. It was the most wonderful time of the year. But that would stop immediately tonight.

Mr. And Mrs. Norris said goobye to Jodi. "You're going back over to Kirby's in a minute, right?" Mrs. Norris checked.

Jodi nodded. "Yep. I'll probably be over there again tonight."

Mr. Norris wrapped a big furry coat around his wife. "Well, okay," he said. "Come on, dear. We don't want to be late for the office Christmas party."  
>Mrs. Norris waved bye to Jodi. "Bye, sweetheart." She blew her a kiss.<p>

As soon as her parents left, Jodi plopped down on the couch and turned on the plasma screen TV. Jodi's family was twice as rich as Kirby's, and a lot of people wondered why she spent so much time over there. But Jodi didn't like to be alone, and her parents were always gone.

The home phone rang. Jodi went to pick it up. "Yello," she answered.

"Hello," said the deep, raspy voice on the other end… the _Stab _voice.

Jodi smiled. "Why, hello! Who is this? Matthew? Joey?"

"No," the voice replied. "Who do you think?"

"I already gave my guesses," said Jodi, sitting back down. "Come on, Mr. Ghostface. Why don't you reveal your identity to me? I promise I won't tell." She chuckled.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," the voice replied. "I wanna talk."

"Well, sorry, man, but I'm leaving soon, but you should text me sometime. See ya." She hung up and put the phone on the coffee table. "Weirdo."  
>Her cell phone vibrated. She picked it up. Jodi didn't recognize the number… was that even the area code? Sighing, Jodi opened the text. <em>I can see you<em>

Jodi's spine tingled. Wow… who the hell was this? She decided to play along. Probably one of Matthew's immature friends. _Hey sexy, why don't you come on inside and we'll play a game?  
><em>No more than thirty seconds later, the phone vibrated. _Why don't you come outside? The air feels great_

Jodi sat up and chuckled. _No way, how dumb do you think I am?_

_ Dumb enough to leave the backdoor unlocked when you're home alone at night._

Jodi didn't buy this for one second, but then she heard the back door creak. She slowly turned around and saw the back door in the kitchen slowly creak open.

Jodi's cell phone went off. She answered it. "H-hello?"

"I can still see you."

Jodi sighed. "Who the hell are you…?" She became too nervous to stay down and got up and went to shut the door.

"I thought we already discussed this," the voice replied.

Jodi shut the door and made sure to lock it. "Why are you bothering to lock the door, Jodi? I'm already in the house." He laughed.

Jodi scoffed. "Yeah right, asshole. Look, I have to go soon, so—"

There was a loud crash upstairs. Jodi turned to look up. "Shit…" she mumbled.

"Let's play a game," the voice said. "Movie trivia."  
>"I don't know movies…" said Jodi, walking to the bottom of the stairs to look up. "How… when…" She didn't know how to talk.<p>

"First question. Who is the killer in _The Texas Chainsaw Massacre?"  
><em>Jodi ran a hand through her hair. "Everybody knows that. It's Leatherface."  
>"Correct!" the voice cooed. "Good girl, Jodi."<p>

"How the fuck do you know my name?" Jodi was becoming paranoid. She turned around and around, watching for movement of any kind.

The voice ignored her question and said, "Next question. How does Mrs. Voorhees get killed in the orignal _Friday the 13__th__?"_

"Oh, shit…" Jodi frantically searched the annals of her mind to remember watching that movie. She had seen it many times with Kirby, she was 99 percent sure.

"Tick tock, tick tock," the voice chimed.

"Didn't a girl… cut off her head?" Jodi guessed.

"Lucky guess," the voice replied. "Final question. What was Michael Myers' older sister's name?"

"What? How the hell am I supposed to know that?" Jodi demanded.

"Wrong answer."

The line went dead, and the lights flashed out. Frightened, Jodi darted into the kitchen and flung open the knife drawer. She searched frantically and ended up with a large butcher knife.

BAM!  
>Jodi gasped at the crash upstairs. It was very dark, and she could hardly see. She decided it was time to get smart. Quietly, Jodi dialed 9-1-1 on her cell phone.<p>

"9-1-1, please state your emergency."

"Yes, please, this is Jodi Norris. I'm at 176 River Lane. 176 River Lane. I'm being harrassed by some man, and I think he's in my house."  
>"Okay, ma'am. I'm sending a patrol car out there right now. Is there any way you can get outside?"<p>

"Yes," Jodi responded. "I can just walk out… I haven't seen him yet."

"Okay, do that, and don't go back inside."

"Okay." Jodi walked through her dark house to the front door. She swiftly opened it and walked out to the front porch. The house was fairly remote, and the closest house was nearly half a mile away. "Okay, I'm outside," Jodi informed the operator.

"Good. Now just stay out there and wait for the officers."

"Okay, thanks." Jodi hung up and looked around. The night seemed peaceful.

Suddenly, a gloved hand went over Jodi's mouth. It dragged her back inside and the other hand slammed the door shut.

The man grabbed Jodi's body and picked her up. Jodi was screaming bloody murder as the person slammed her down into a wooden table. It snapped in half when Jodi slammed into it. Dazed, Jodi rolled around and saw her attacker. The person wore a long black cloak and a Ghostface mask.

"Shit," Jodi cursed before being picked back up. Ghostface pulled out a knife, and Jodi let out a shriek of terror. He slammed the knife into Jodi's abdomen. When he removed it, blood spewed out. Jodi gripped her wound and backed away, trying to grasp hold of the situation.

Ghostface gripped Jodi's throat and stabbed her again. She screamed and he threw her into the wall. Blood seeped through her lips. Ghostface punched the hell out of Jodi's stomach and put her in a strong headlock. "No! Please! NO!" Jodi helplessly begged.

Ghostface slung Jodi across the room and into the front door. Her eyes tearful and her hands bloody, Jodi grabbed the doorknob and limped out to the porch. "HELP ME PLEASE!" she screamed.

Sirens could be heard in the distance. Jodi figured she'd better try to get to them ASA fucking P.

She limped off the porch and into the yard. Red and blue lights could be seen over the trees. Suddenly, Ghostface tackled her to the ground. Jodi's head smacked against a rock… and it was over.

Jill opened her nightstand drawer. Her Ghostface costume and knife lay neatly folded in it. She smiled… tonight, she and Michelle were going to kill their first victim: Clay.

"Jill! Jill!" Kirby ran in, her face pale and her eyes tearful. "JILL! Turn on the TV to channel 6!"

Jill slammed her drawer shut. "What? Why? What is it?" She grabbed the remote and turned on her TV.

A news report was on. Jill knew the house the anchor was standing in front of. Police surrounded it, and being carried away was a body bag. At the bottom of the screen, words read TEEN KILLED IN GHOSTFACE FASHION.

Jill's mouth fell open. That was Jodi's house. Ghostface fashion? What the fuck…?

Michelle picked up her cell phone out of the passenger seat and checked the Caller ID. Jill. "Hey, Jilly. I'm on my way so we can get all bloody up in dis bitch!"

Jill's voice sounded shaky. "M-Michelle, I thought we agreed Clay was going to be our first victim, and we wouldn't bother J-Jodi…"

Michelle shrugged. "Yeah? And your point is?"

"Then WHY THE FUCK DID YOU KILL JODI? !"

Michelle made a face. "I… I didn't kill anybody."

"Oh, come on, Michelle. Cut the crap. Jodi was killed nearly an hour ago. Why'd you do it? And without consulting me? After we agreed NOT to!"

"I swear, Jill, I didn't!" Michelle was being honest. "I don't even know where Jodi lives."  
>Jill ran a hand through her hair. What the fuck was going on? Michelle sounded sincere, and she wasn't a good actress. If Jill didn't kill Jodi, and Michelle didn't kill Jodi, then… who did…?<p>

**A/N: HEY! ! ! I hope you liked that twist! Seriously, Jodi wasn't killed by Jill nor Michelle. There's ANOTHER ONE! *gasp* Who do you guys think it will be? Were you expecting Jodi to be the first victim? Were you happy or sad to see her go? Did her death scene have suspense? Did you like it? Review please! !  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Well, I could NOT be happier you guys liked the last chapter!:D I feel so blessed to have such great fans. *wipes away tear* Oh, well, before I start going on and on about how loved I feel, let's get on with the story lol.**

The clock on the wall read 12:38. Jill, Kirby, Lynn, Gale, and Joey all sat in the living room. They were all pale, emotionless. Especially Kirby. She had become increasingly closer to poor Jodi. She couldn't believe she was just... gone, just like that. It wasn't fair... Kirby couldn't go through this crap again.

"Kirbz... you okay?" Joey asked gently.

A tear rolled down Kirby's cheek. She looked at her boyfriend. "Y-yeah..." she mumbled.

Joey pulled Kirby closer. She cuddled into his shoulder. "A-any p-rogress I was m-making in therapy is gone n-now," Kirby wept.

"Shh," Joey said, trying to comfort her.

Jill actually felt kinda sorry for her. She had really loved Jodi, and had no intentions of doing anything harmful to her. She was still skeptical about believing Michelle. Who else could've done it?

"So close to Christmas," Lynn cried. "This shouldn't have happened. Jodi didn't deserve any part of this."

"She never did anything to anybody," Jill agreed. "She was just..."

"Jodi," Joey finished. "Who would want to do anything to Jodi?"

The doorbell rang. Lynn stood and went over to answer it. She pulled open the door. Before her stood Clay. She put a hand on her hip. "Hello, Clay."

Clay looked grave. "Hello, Mrs. Reed. May I come in?"

"Look, Clay, Jill really doesn't need your shit right now, so why don't you just go away?" Lynn snapped. "Haven't you done enough around here?" She slammed the door in his face.

"Who was it?" Joey asked.

"Nobody," Lynn replied, returning to her seat.

"No. You're not going to school today."  
>Kirby frowned. "Mom! I need to go! I'll go crazy if I stay here all day!"<p>

"Guys... all three of you were very close to Jodi. School is the last thing you need," Lynn explained.

"Mrs. Reed, I'll look after her," Joey assured Kirby's mother. He gripped Kirby's hand.

Lynn still wasn't sure. Jill came in. "Come on, Mrs. Reed. It's the last day before Christmas Break. It's not like we'll actually be doing anything."

Lynn sighed. "Fine. But if anything, ANYTHING happens, I want to be called _immediately. _Understand?"

All three of them nodded. Before they left, Lynn gave them all a hug.

Woodsboro High was absolutely chaotic. Teachers and counselors tried to help crying students everywhere. Everyone liked Jodi Norris. It was a real tragedy that she was killed so coldly.

Kirby's minivan pulled to a stop, and out stepped Kirby, Joey, and Jill. This was the first time in a long time Jodi wasn't a part of the ride to school. Just thinking of this almost made Kirby burst into tears. Jodi would never ride in that van again.

Everybody stared at them. They all knew Jodi was one of their best friends. It was obvious they were all three hurting. Why were they even there? They didn't need to be here today.

Joey pulled Kirby close. There, she felt safer. Joey's warm embrace seemed to fix everything... for a moment. As soon as she left it, all the havoc of her shitty life returned with a vengeance.

Matthew and Michelle walked over to them. Michelle looked at Jill, and Jill looked back. "I-it's... horrible," Michelle said.

Jill nodded, speechless.

Matthew was white as a ghost. His long black hair seemed even darker today. Jodi was his whole life. With her gone... how was he supposed to go on? He had no family. Very few friends. Jodi sometimes seemed to be the only one that could ever love him, and she was gone forever now.

Police and reporters were everywhere. Among them was the sheriff. He walked over to the gang. He took one look at Jill and Kirby and knew this wasn't the place they needed to be today. "What the hell are you two doing here?" he demanded.

"Dewey..." Jill said. "Look, we just had to come to prove to ourselves how strong we were, okay? Just leave us alone." She gave him a cold look.

Dewey stopped and let the teenagers go on into the school.

It was 2:46. Jill and Michelle sat in the back of Ms. Reynolds' Chemistry room. Jill sat silently at her desk, her arms crossed tightly over her chest. The room boomed with the voices of excited seniors. When they returned, it'd be their last semester of high school. They didn't know Jodi like Jill and Michelle.

Occasionally, Michelle would glance over at Jill, but Jill seemed motionless. She needed to talk to her. Finally, Michelle leaned across the aisle. "Jill! Jill!" she whispered.

Without turning her head, Jill said, "What."

"Are we still going through with this?"

Jill's eyes widened and she glared at Michelle. "What?"  
>"Are we still gonna kill Clay?" Michelle asked.<p>

"Michelle..." Jill shook her head. "I... I don't know. I just don't fucking know anymore."

"Come on!" Michelle begged. "You've already got me pumped!"

Jill made a face. "What, are you high? Jodi was just killed last night, and you wanna go out and kill Clay? ! Grieve a fucking little, why don't you? !"

Jill and Michelle looked around... everybody was staring at them. Jill gave her best smile. "We're... uh, talking about _Gossip Girl. _Gotta love all that gossip about how... he killed her...?" Clearly, Jill had never seen this show.

The students didn't really care. They immediately continued with their own conversations.

Jill turned back to Michelle, lowering her voice. "What the fuck's the matter with you?"

"How can you say that?" Michelle cried. "You talked me into doing this! And you killed most of your friends last year! You never grieved! Jeez, did you have an appifany? Did you change? You had a whole list planned out of who all you wanted to kill, and now you're just not gonna do it? How? You've killed people before!"

People were staring again. Michelle sighed. "We're discussing the next episode of _Glee. _Rachel's got some issues with that munchkin boy who likes to dress like a girl."

Jill raised an eyebrow. "Oh, God, you watch that show?"  
>People started talking again, not really giving a shit about what they were discussing.<p>

Michelle made a face. "You have to do this, Jill. You can't let me down."

"Let you down? Wow, Michelle, you are psychotic, but not the kind I wanted. You're just... sick."

"Sick's the new sane, remember?"

Jill's mouth fell open. This couldn't be happening. "What? You're _blackmailing _me?"  
>"Bet your ass," Michelle said. "Look, I will be remembered for something. You've already gotten me into all that dark deathy shit. I want to be famous, and dammit, I will be famous! Whether I'm remembered for exposing you or surviving another killing spree, I WILL BE FAMOUS."<br>"I have done my job well," said Jill. "But now I fucking regret it. Fine, Michelle. Tonight, we'll kill Clay. No... Matthew"

Michelle made a face. "What? Why Matthew?"

"Because Jodi was his girlfriend," Jill replied. "And I care for him a little. I feel for him. I just wanna put him out of his misery."

Michelle rolled his eyes. "Fuck it. Fine, we'll kill Matthew, but Clay is next. Got it?"

"Don't fucking tell me what to do," Jill mumbled. Michelle was her new target.

**A/N: So! Haha, do you like who Jill has turned Michelle into, or do you hate her? Who do you feel most sorry for? Do you think Jill will go through with killing Matthew? Do you like how Jill is changing after feeling grief over Jodi's death? And who do you think killed Jodi? Review please!:D**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Wow, I can't believe you all responded well to that last chapter. Personally, I didn't really like it lol. I guess it's just because... well, I wrote it lol. Sooooo... READ NOW! ! !**

There was a knock on the back door. Gale got off the couch and went to answer it. Lynn was out getting groceries for the Norris family. Jodi's parents were really torn up about their daughter getting killed.

Galle pulled the door open and faced _Dewey._

"Dewey!" Gale cried, shocked. "What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you!"

"I... I wanted to talk," Dewey replied, taking off his sheriff hat. "May I come in?"

Gale gestured into the kitchen. "Be my guest."

Dewey smiled and walked inside. When his back was turned, Gale smiled. This was the first time they had really talked since they split back in October. Two months ago.

Gale and Dewey sat down on the couch. "So... how have you been?" Dewey asked.

Gale nodded. "Pretty good. Well, until last night. Then things got kinda crappy."

Dewey nodded. "I know how you feel. God, I hope this doesn't start up again. Jill and Kirby don't need it."

"I know," Gale agreed. There was an awkward silence. Gale spoke up. "Dewey... I wanna talk about that night."  
>It took Dewey a moment to catch onto what night Gale was referring to. He nodded. "Okay..."<p>

"I'm so sorry," Gale apologized. "I can't apologize enough. I really am sorry, Dewey. I swear, it was a drunken mistake."

"Gale... I know," said Dewey. "That's what I came to talk to you about."

Gale was shocked beyond belief. "It is?"  
>Dewey nodded. "After that girl died last night, I realized how stupid I was being. We all need to have a little fun every once in awhile, and you're right, it WAS just a mistake. Nobody's perfect, no matter how much I like to believe it. I trust that this was the only time you've ever done anything like that."<p>

"It is!" Gale said quickly. "I swear. I didn't mean for it to happen, but I was really drunk, and-"

"Don't explain yourself to me, Gale," Dewey interrupted. "Point is... I'm ready to forgive you. I was being an asshole."

"No, you weren't," Gale argued. "I was the asshole. You didn't go and sleep with that bitch Judy Hicks, and I just went and slept with some random stranger. I betrayed you. I deserved every bad thing you said to me."

"No, you didn't," Dewey said. "You didn't deserve any of it. I overreacted majorly. It was partly my fault." He looked down. "I'm sorry, Gale. Will you please forgive me?"

Gale nodded. "Of course I forgive you!" They leaned in and kissed each other.

Lynn walked in and saw them. She smiled. "Gale! Dewey!" she cooed.

They stood up, their hands intertwined. "Hey, Lynn," Gale greeted happily.

Lynn ran to hug both of them. "I'm so happy for you!" she said. "This day went from bad to good."  
>Gale nodded. "But it'll go back down once the kids get her."<p>

Just as she finished saying that, Jill, Kirby, and Joey walked in the back door. Jill had a horrifyingly upset expression on her face.

"Jill, what's the matter?" Lynn quickly asked.

Jill stormed upstairs. "Fuck my life," she muttered.

Ginny sadly patted Kirby's shoulder. "It's okay," she kept repeating. "It'll all be okay, Kirby."

Kirby nodded. "I know it will eventually, but right now, it's not. It's just fucking NOT!"

Kirby had started seeing Ginny Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. It had proven very helpful for her. Kirby had found Ginny quite easy to talk to. She actually looked forward to seeing her some days, and today had been one of them.

"How about Jill?" Ginny asked. "How is she taking Jodi's sudden death?"

Kirby nodded. "She's actually showing a little compassion. That's helped a bit… knowing I'm not the only one that feels this way."

Ginny nodded. She stood up and walked over to the bookshelf next to the window. She grabbed a thick black book and pulled it out. _How to Overcome Stress. _She took it over to the weeping dyed brunette on her lounger. "Here."

Kirby looked up at the book. "Wh-what's this?"

"This may help a little bit," Ginny explained, pushing the book toward Kirby.

"Ginny… I'm not stressed," Kirby argued. "My best friend just died last night."

"Just… take it," Ginny urged. "It's yours."

Sighing, Kirby hesitantly took the book. She would take all the help she could get right now.

It had just turned to dusk. Gale's bags were packed, and she was ready to go back home. She and Dewey stood at the Reeds' front door. Lynn, Jill, Kirby, and Joey stood there to say goodbye.

"It's really sad to see you go," Lynn said. "We've loved having you here these past two months, Gale."

Gale nodded and hugged Lynn. "I know… but all good things have to come to an end sooner or later. Like my journalism career, or like Finn and Rachel will on _Glee."_

Jill held her hands up. "Seriously? Am I the only person who doesn't watch that fucking show? !"

"Hey!" Lynn snapped.

Kirby and Joey chuckled, and Jill turned red, actually smiling a little. Gale hugged Jill. She whispered in her ear, "You're a good person… watch it."

Jill nodded, touched that Gale saw the good in her. Everything was touching suddenly. What the hell was going on?

Gale hugged Kirby. "Kirby… Kirby, Kirby, Kirby… be good. Stay good. You'll make it through anything in your path, I just know it. You're… you're like Sidney was."

Tears filled Kirby's eyes. That was the nicest thing Gale had ever said to her. "Thanks so much, Gale."

Gale smiled and hugged Joey. "BE FUCKING GOOD TO HER OR I'LL CUT OFF YOUR BALLS AND WEAR THEM AS EARRINGS," she growled in his ear.

Joey nodded, frightened. "O-okay…" he said.

Gale leaned away, a grin on her face. "I'll see you guys later." She and Dewey left, everybody waving.

Gale and Dewey's house was quite a few miles out of downtown Woodsboro. There was a very large forest that they had to drive through to get to their part of the suburbs. It took at least ten minutes to get through. They liked where they lived; it was always so peaceful. They had moved out here right after the Reboot Murders last year. Their old house had become to 'dull' for Gale's liking.

Dewey held Gale's hand as he drove. Gale leaned back in her seat. "This… isn't happening again… is it?"

Dewey looked over at Gale, a worried expression on his face. "No, of course not," he said, not convincingly.

Gale looked out her window as they passed the trees. "It's just that… everybody loved Jodi. Why would anyone wanna—"

There was a huge bump and a WHOOSH of air. Dewey gripped the steering wheel and slammed down on the brakes. "What the fuck? !" he yelled.

Gale looked around. "Did we hit something?"

Dewey unbuckled and got out. So did Gale. They walked around behind the car. A long string of spikes was strewn across the road. Gale's eyes widened. "Dewey!" she cried. "Who the fuck did this?"

"I don't know!" Dewey replied, kneeling down to examine the spikes. "Go get your phone, call for help."

Gale rushed back to the car to grab her cell.

Lynn sat downstairs on the couch reading a book. The house was silent, peaceful. Jill and Kirby had gone upstairs to do something… it was hard, even for Jill.

Lynn's cell phone went off. She picked it up and answered. "Hello?"

Gale's head was poked into the car. "Hey, Lynn," she said.

"Hey, Gale!" Lynn cooed. "Miss us already?"

Gale chuckled. "Yeah… listen, Dewey and I were on our way home, and… we hit… something."

Lynn leaned forward and set her book down. "What…?"

"A string of spikes," Gale replied.

Lynn made a face. "A what?"

"Yeah, it flattened our tires," Gale explained. "We don't know who would've done it." She glanced out behind the car… _Dewey was gone._

Gale's eyes widened.

"Do you want me to come give you a ride?" Lynn asked.

Gale said, "I'll call you back" quietly and hung up, leaving Lynn hopelessly confused.

"Dewey!" Gale called, walking out behind the car. "Dewey, where'd you go? Dewey?" She looked down… the spikes had been moved, too. This horrified her to unexplainable extents. "DEWEY!" she screamed. She swiftly ran into the forest, praying her husband was alright.

Gale ran as quickly as her legs would let her. "DEWEY!" she kept screaming helplessly. She ran deeper and deeper into the dark woods.

Under the full moon, she saw it. She saw his legs hanging down. She saw the blood dripping to the ground. Gale slowly looked up and up, and saw it: her husband's face had been sliced down the middle, and a noose had been tied around his neck. He was hanging from a large tree branch.

Gale screamed, petrified. "HELP!" she screamed, rushing away from Dewey's corpse. Gale ran faster and faster, horrified beyond belief. She was completely helpless out here in this huge forest, a killer in pursuit.

After what seemed like hours, Gale reached the road again. She ran back to the car and got in the driver's seat, the tires being flat totally slipping her mind. Gale slammed the door shut and locked all four. She grabbed her cell phone and started to dial 9-1-1, and… GHOSTFACE APPEARED AT THE SIDE WINDOW.

He slammed his fist through and glass shattered all over Gale. She dropped her phone and screamed as Ghostface unlocked the door and opened it. He grabbed Gale's arm and yanked her out of the vehicle. Gale was screaming bloody murder, to no avail. Ghostface bent her over the hood of the car and raised his knife. He swung it down, stabbing Gale in the back. She shrieked in pain and terror when Ghostface picked her up. There was absolutely no hope for her now. Ghostface grabbed the back of her head and slammed it into the backseat side window, her skull shattering through it.

Gale was dazed… Ghostface picked her up, and she was hardly moving, barely concious. He took her over to the guard rails and threw her over. There was a huge cliff, and at the bottom there were hundreds of sharp rocks coming up out of the river. Gale screamed on the way down, and her body cracked loudly when it slammed onto one of the rocks. She rolled off into the river, her body limp.

Lynn's car sped down the road, Joey in the passenger seat. The way Gale had ended her call had worried Lynn, and she had decided to bring Joey in case something was really wrong.

They finally reached the forest. Gale and Dewey had gotten about three minutes into it, but at the speed Lynn was driving, she and Joey got there in about a minute and a half.

Lynn was the first to notice the glass shattered all over the road. The driver's door left wide open.

"GALE! DEWEY!" she shrieked. She and Joey jumped out of the car and ran over to the unmanned vehicle. Lynn looked in the driver's seat and saw Gale's cell phone, the numbers 9 and 1 dialed into it.

"Oh, my God!" Joey cried, looking in the backseat.

"What is it?" Lynn cried. She looked in and screamed, nearly passing out.

Gale and Dewey's dead bodies lay together in the backseat, Gale's body twisted in a frightening fashion. Blood was _**everywhere.**_ Joey fainted, and Lynn was at a loss for words. What kind of sick bastard could've done this…?

**A/N: What did you guys think of Gale and Dewey dying? What about their deaths? Did it have suspense? Who do you think the killer is? Is there anything you liked, anything you didn't? Review!:D  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey, guys! ! !:D Sorry if I put in too many **_**Glee **_**references lol. I got a complaint about that. I was doing it because toward the end, I wanted something big to happen, but I decided to cut that for various reasons. In this chapter... well, read it to find out lol. So... ENJOY! ! !:)  
><strong>

The lights were off. The TV was on. A cover of "Blame It" blared through the airwaves. Jill sat curled up on her bed eating a fudge pop, watching, yes... she was watching _Glee. _Kirby, Michelle, and even Gale loved this show, so she had decided to give it a shot. It hadn't been worth it.

Kirby softly knocked on Jill's bedroom door and walked in. She gave Jill a warm smile. "Hey."  
>Jill smiled. "Hey." She appreciated the distraction.<p>

Kirby recognized those voices... "Are you watching _Glee?"_

Jill nodded, sighing. "Yes. Yes I am. How the fuck do you-"

"MOVE!" Kirby pushed Jill to the other side of her pillow and curled up next to her. She started singing the words to "Blame It" as the song neared its end. In Kirby's mind, when all else fails, watch _Glee. _In Jill's mind, if all else fails and _Glee _is the only thing you have to watch, slit your motherfucking wrists with a dull knife.

Jill rolled her eyes. "Come on, Kirby, do we have to watch this?"

"Yes." Kirby snatched the remote away. "You turn it, you turn out my inner pitbull."

Jill nodded. "Okay..." She sucked on her fudge pop. Her cell phone vibrated. Jill reached over to get it. It was from Michelle. Yayeeeeee. _Hey Jill. We still on for tonight_

_ Yes, just hurry your ass up_

_ Don't tell me what to do_

Jill nearly snapped her phone in half right then and there, but she forcefully controlled it. Kirby, without taking her eyes off the TV, asked, "Who is it?"

Jill shook her head. "Nobody important."

Jill really, really, **really **didn't want to kill Matthew tonight. In fact, she didn't wanna kill anyone anymore. Something had happened... Jill had changed. She didn't necessarily like this change, but it had happened, and there was nothing she could do about it. Jill didn't know what she'd do when they got to Matthew's house for the big event, but she'd think of a way to avoid taking his life away.

Kirby's cell phone went off. She muted the show and answered it. "Hello?"

"KIRBY!" Lynn and Joey sat locked in Lynn's car, waiting for the cops to arrive. Joey was as white as a ghost. Lynn was shaking wildly, obviously nervous.

The panic in her mother's voice made Kirby shoot off Jill's bed into a frenzy. "Mom, what's wrong?" she cried.

"I want you to lock all the doors and windows until I get home," Lynn ordered.

"Mom, why? What is going on?" Kirby asked. By this time, Jill had put her ear on the other side of the phone.

Lynn really didn't want to tell her daughter about Gale and Dewey, but she figured it'd be beter to. "Kirby... Gale and Dewey... they're... Kirby, they're dead."  
>Kirby and Jill had the same reaction. Their mouths fell open and their eyes filled with tears. "But... but M-Mom, they just left, like, twenty minutes ago. How can they be... d-dead...?"<br>"They were killed on the way home," Lynn explained, sirens becoming audible in the distance.

Jill climbed off the bed and backed against the wall, becoming increasingly frightened. It was a hell of a lot scarier when you were actually in the situation and not causing it. I guess that's what all those teens from the '90s felt when they wanted to live a scary movie in _Stab. _They probably didn't like it as much as they thought they would when it actually happened.

Kirby almost started crying. "W-well, what about Joey? Is he alright?"

Lynn looked over at Joey, who had his head poked out the door vomiting. She sighed. "Joey's going to be fine. Now, Kirby, do as I say. NOW."  
>"Okay, Mom... I love you, I really do." Kirby actually started smiling. "Please be careful."<p>

Lynn fought back tears. "We will, sweetie. We will. Love you too. Bye."

Kirby hung up. "Come on, Jill."

Jill, Kirby, Lynn, and Joey had been called down to the police station to be interrogated- Jill and Kirby because they were close with Gale and Dewey, Lynn and Joey because they had discovered the bodies, and all four of them because the couple was at their house last.

Lynn was hugging Kirby, who was weeping like a small child. "No..." was all she kept repeating. "No..."

Jill watched Kirby, feeling all the sympathy in the world for the poor girl. This was wrong... this was stupid. Jill really regretted what she had done one year ago. She was just now coming to terms with how wrong it really was. If she hadn't been so greedy for fame, her mother would still be here. Olivia would still be here. Robbie would still be here. Sidney...

...Sidney would still be here...

Just thinking about how close Kirby had come to death because of her nearly made Jill break down right there in the police station.

A deputy walked out and pointed to Joey. "This way, sir."

Joey nodded and stood. He was still unnaturally pale.

Michelle ran into the police station, her eyes red from crying. Why had she been crying? Maybe her acting skills were improving. "Kirby! Jill! I'm so glad you guys are alright!"

Kirby left Lynn and wrapped her arms around Michelle. "Michelle!" she cried. "I'm so sorry for anything I've ever said that hurt you! Please forgive me!"

Michelle nodded. "Of course, Kirby! I could never stay mad at you!" Okay, a little too much.

Kirby let go of Michelle and went back to her mother. Michelle looked down at Jill. "Jill, can we talk in private for a sec?"  
>Jill nodded. "Yeah, okay. Sure." Grrrrrrrrreat. She looked forward to this. *end of sarcasm*<p>

Jill followed Michelle out to the front lobby of the police station. Michelle grabbed Jill's shoulders. "No. No. **No."**

Jill made a face. "Michelle, what the fuck are you talking about?"  
>"Dewey and Gale? Seriously?" Michelle crossed her arms. "Jodi was okay, but two more victims? Without discussing it with me, your partner, first?"<br>"Michelle!" Jill nearly yelled. "You goonfuck, I didn't kill anybody. And no, there's no way we're killing Mathew. Or anyone else."  
>Michelle raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? Well, what if I just put you out there for what you really are?"<p>

"Michelle, nobody will believe you," Jill shot back. "You don't even have any proof."  
>"Yes, I do." Michelle gave a sinister grin.<p>

Jill shook her head. "What the fuck are you talking about?"  
>Michelle raised an iPod. She pressed Play. A recording came on. "<em>How can you say that?" <em>It was Michelle's voice. "_You talked me into doing this! And you killed most of your friends last year! You never grieved! Jeez, did you have an appifany? Did you change? You had a whole list planned out of who all you wanted to kill, and now you're just not gonna do it? How? You've killed people before!"_

Jill made a face. "Michelle, if you show that to the police, you're giving yourself away too."

Michelle smiled. "It's called editing." She hit Record and said into the iPod, "Jill, no. There's no way I'm helping you with this."

Jill's mouth dropped open. "You fucking bitch!" she yelled. Then she realized what she had just done.

Michelle hit Stop, a huge smile on her face. "I've got everything I need. You in or fucking not? !"

Jill crossed her arms. "You're a real piece of work, Michelle Hart."

Michelle smirked. "I know. Let's hit it." 

**A/N: So, what'd you guys think? I'm sorry about the shortness, but what I really wanted to put into this chapter was that lol. It wasn't very long. I hope you enjoyed it. Review please.:)  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks for the positive feedback on chapter nine, you guys. I love it.:) Okay, so I actually plotted this chapter lol. Hopefully it'll play out like I want it to. Enjoy.:)  
><strong>

The digital watch on Jill's wrist read 2:00 AM. She sat in the passenger seat of Michelle's car. Michelle was shaking with anticipation. And Monster energy drinks. She was pumped.

"Michelle-"

"No, Jill," Michelle interrupted. "Matthew is dying tonight... or this morning. Whatever the hell it is."  
>"But can't we just... try something else?" Jill asked.<p>

"Like what?" Michelle raised an eyebrow. "Everybody likes a survivor. So innocent... so pure... so sweet. They get all the fame, all the attention. Isn't that what you wanted?"  
>"I already got it," Jill replied. "And it fucking sucks."<p>

"Awe, cue the violins!" Michelle said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Jill, drop the fucking act, okay? We both know you're craving more fame, so just-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! ! !" Jill yelled. "Stop telling me what I am and what I'm not! DAMMIT MICHELLE!" Jill had gone completely off. "Stop this motherfucking car right fucking NOW!"

Michelle smiled. "Okay." She pulled the car to a stop... right outside Matthew's small house.

Jill rolled her eyes and ran a hand through her hair. "What have I gotten myself into...?" she mumbled to herself.

Five minutes later, Matthew's backdoor lock had been picked by Michelel with a hairpin. She bit her tongue and licked her lips. "Let's go in." She pushed the door open very mysteriously and walked into the kitchen. Jill hesitantly followed her. "He's asleep, so we'll have to make a call," Michelle explained. "I'm sure his phone is upstairs. I'll call, you kill."  
>"What?" Jill yelled. "Why can't you kill him?"<p>

"Shh!" Michelle snapped. "Don't wake him before we call! You're not even in the Ghostface costume yet."  
>Jill stomped her foot like a child. "Michelle!"<p>

"I'm not getting his bloody fucking evidence on my hands!" Michelle explained, getting out her phone. "No way is this shit being traced back to me."

Jill's mouth fell open for the hundredth time that day. "Michelle!"

"Stop saying my name!" Michelle snapped. "Jeez, you're wearing it out."  
><strong>That was it.<strong>

"MICHELLE!"

Jill tackled Michelle to the floor and punched the hell out of her nose. Blood spewed down her face. Her skull smacked against the hardwood floor. She grabbed it, tears filling her eyes. Jill gripped Michelle's neck and squeezed as tightly as she could. "I hope you fucking go to hell and the devil won't have you, so he sends you to a place even worse than fucking that!" she yelled.

Michelle grabbed Jill's shoulders and tried to push her off, to no avail. Jill's face was as red as the blood pouring out of Michelle's nose. No word could describe the level of pissed she was. Finally, Michelle used her wrist to knock Jill in the nose. Startled, Jill fell off of Michelle.

Michelle jumped onto Jill's back and banged her face into the floor. Jill leaned backward and slammed Michelle into the floor. Michelle used her thumb and poked Jill's left eye. Jill fell forward, and Michelle kicked her in the back, knocking the breath out of her.

Michelle picked Jill up and bent her over Matthew's kitchen counter. She pulled out her knife and slammed it into Jill's back. Jill shrieked in pain. Michelle yanked Jill away and threw her to the floor once again. She jumped on Jill and raised her knife. Jill grabbed Michelle's wrist and held it up in the air just as it hovered above her chest. "Fucking die, you bitch!" Michelle growled.

Jill kicked Michelle in the stomach. Michelle flew off Jill. Jill grabbed a butcher knife from the knife holder on the counter. She jumped on Michelle and raised it. In one swift movement, Jill swung the knife down and through Michelle's chest. Michelle gasped, her vision blurrying. Jill grabbed another knife and slammed it through Michelle's stomach. Michelle wanted to scream, but couldn't find the air to.

"That. Is. What. You. Get. When you mess with Jill Roberts," Jill whispered, standing up.

_**The kitchen light flashed on.**_

Jill looked over, shocked. Matthew stood at the kitchen door, his face filled with shock and disbelief. "What the hell is going on here? !" he cried.

Michelle raised her head. "Front... right... pocket..." she choked out. Her head fell back down, her body going limp.

Matthew looked at Jill. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Jill shook her head. "I-I don't know..."

"What the fuck are you two doing in my house at 2 AM?" Matthew yelled. "What did you do to Michelle?"

Jill looked down, thinking it was pretty obvious. She looked back up at Matthew. "I killed her."

Matthew crossed his arms. "Oh, really? I couldn't have figured that out. WHY did you kill her? !"

"Matthew, look, this isn't what it looks like, okay?" Jill tried to explain. "Michelle is... was... the killer."

"Michelle? No way." Matthew shook his head. "Michelle wouldn't... couldn't do that."  
>"She did. She was attacking me, and..." Jill noticed the blood running down her face and felt the pain in her back. She fell to her knees. "ARGH!" she yelled.<p>

Matthew noticed the stab wound in Jill's back and ran to her. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, you okay?"

Jill shook her head. "No..." She fell into the floor and rolled over. "M-my back..."

"Wow..." Matthew didn't know what to believe. Why would Michelle have stabbed Jill in the back if Jill was the killer? What had happened? Was Michelle really the killer? Was Jill just a good actress?

"Matthew, go call the cops!" Jill cried.

Matthew sighed. "My phone's upstairs..."

"GO!" Jill screamed bloody murder. "Hurry!"

Matthew quickly jumped up and rushed upstairs. When he was gone, Jill rolled over and crawled over to Michelle's body. She grabbed the front right pocket and reached her hand down. She felt the iPod and took it out. Jill grabbed the iPod and snapped it in half, erasing all proof Michelle had.

Suddenly, Michelle's hand wrapped around Jill's wrist.

Jill screamed. Michelle was looking down at her, her eyes wild with rage. Blood spurted out of her mouth. "J... Jill..." Her head fell back, and her hand released Jill's wrist.

Wow. That was fucking _Night of the Living Dead-_ish.

Jill slid both halves of the iPod underneath Matthew's counter. No way anyone would ever know. Jill immediately fell unconcious... loss of blood. Matthew ran back in and hung up his phone. "The cops are on their way..." He noticed Jill was asleep and just fell to his knees, confused as humanly possible.

Sunlight shone brightly through the blinds in the hospital room. Jill groaned and her eyes fluttered open. She ran a hand through her hair. She hardly remembered the night before. Where was she?

The hospital. She remembered now.

Lynn walked in with a cup of coffee. She smiled when she saw that Jill was awake. "Hey, sweetie," she greeted.

Jill gave her best smile. "H-hey... what's going on, Mrs. Reed?"

"Don't you remember?" Lynn asked.

Jill shook her head.

Lynn sat down next to Jill's bed. "Last night... the killer was discovered."

"Who?" Jill gasped. Acting was back... but it wasn't as enjoyable as before.

"Jill... it was Michelle," Lynn replied. "She stabbed you in the back, but you managed to kill her."

Jill covered her mouth. "M-Michelle...? But... but how? How could Michelle do something like that?"  
>Lynn shrugged. "I don't know... do you remember anything from last night?"<br>Jill pretended to try and remember. "It's... it's coming back to me now. Yes. I remember."

"What were you doing at Matthew's house?"

Jill's eyes widened. Oh shit.

Kirby and Deputy Adam Perry walked in. Kirby beamed. "Jill!" She ran and hugged her best friend.

"Agh, easy, easy," Jill said when Kirby squeezed too hard... that was real.

Kirby frowned. "I'm sorry!"

Adam crossed his arms. "Kirby... Mrs. Reed... would you two mind stepping out of the room for a moment? I have a few questions for Jill." His face made Jill very uncomfortable.

Lynn nodded and patted Jill's shoulder. She and Kirby left the room.

Adam walked over and sat down next to Jill's bed. "Some night, eh?"

Jill nodded. "Yeah. I can't believe one of my friends would... would try to kill me like that... again! I thought I could trust her... but then again, I thought I could trust my old ones..."

Adam leaned back and crossed his leg over the other. "Jill... would you mind explaining to me what you were doing at Matthew Criss' house last night?"  
>Jill's mind rampaged through her every thought, frantically searching for an acceptable explanation for the police. Without Michelle, she would never have to kill again, but she'd have to lie for the rest of her life. "Uh... I don't remember exactly," Jill explained. "I remember coming home from the police station, and I remember being knocked on the head... I blacked out. When I woke up, I was lying in Matthew's kitchen floor."<p>

Adam looked Jill over suspiciously. "Why would Michelle bring you to Mr. Criss' home at 2 in the morning, while he was asleep? Why wouldn't she wake him up?"  
>Jill looked down. "She.. she, uh, she told me she planned to kill him after she was done with me, but our fighting must've woken him up. I had just killed her when Matthew walked in."<p>

"Why wouldn't Michelle have killed you at home?" Adam asked. "Why'd she take you to Matthew's? Surely a psychotic mastermind would've been smarter than to risk waking somebody up while she was killing someone."

Jill nodded. "I don't know why she didn't kill me at home. It really doesn't make any sense, does it?" She looked Adam directly in the eyes. She was a very good liar.

Adam shook his head and stood up. "No, it doesn't. Thank you for your time. I'll send Mrs. Reed and your friend Kirby back in now."

Jill nodded. Adam left the room, and in walked Kirby, Mrs. Reed, and... Clay.

"Clay!" Jill cried. "What are you doing here?"

"He wanted to see you," said Lynn. She obviously wasn't happy about his presence.

"Hey, Jill," Clay greeted. He sat down next to her bed.

"Clay, I have nothing to say to you," said Jill. "You're... you're..."

"Nothing?" Clay smirked. "Come on, Jill. I'm something. Something big." He scratched underneath Jill's chin, but she smacked his hand away.

Joey and Matthew walked in. "Hey, you're awake!" Joey cooed. He ruffled Jill's hair.

"Nice to see you, Joey." Jill smiled.

Lynn's cell phone went off. She dug it out of her purse and answered it. "Hello? Oh, yes. Here, Jill." She handed the phone to Jill.

Jill took it and mouthed, "Who is it?" Lynn shrugged.

"Hello?" Jill said into the receiver.

"Hello, Jill," said the familiar _Stab _voice.

Her heart went cold. "Who is this...?" she asked.

"Surprised I beat you to it?" the voice asked. "To your notoriety-spawning killing spree? Are you mad at me? Get over it." The voice laughed.

Kirby asked quietly, "Jill, who is it?"

Jill's mouth fell open and her eyes filled with tears. "Look... I don't want any trouble..."

"Really? I do. You're the target, Jill. You truly are the new generation's Sidney Prescott." The line went dead.

**A/N: So, what'd you guys think? Who do you think the killer is? Who do you think will be next? Did you feel any sympathy for Michelle? Do you feel anything for Jill? Review!:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Wow, I got some very positive reception about chapter ten. I am very thankful, you guys.:D Chapter ten ended up working out a lot better than I thought it would. Okay, so this chapter has a lot of references, but just remember, I OWN NOTHING lol. Soooo... here's CHAPTER ELEVEN!:D**

_Stream movies and shows, "It's Santa to go!"  
>Walkin' in a 4G Wonderland<em>

Kirby made a face. "Did they just say 'Walking in an orgy wonderland'?"  
>Jill laughed. "4G!"<p>

Kirby sat next to Jill's hospital bed. It was Sunday night; Jill had spent the weekend in the hospital due to her back wound. The doctor said she'd probably get to go home tomorrow... just in time for Jodi's funeral. Kirby had spent last night with Jill, and she was staying tonight too. Lynn would be home alone.

Adam walked in wearing his police uniform. "Good evening, girls."

Kirby looked out the window; it was just dusk. "It's not exactly 'evening' yet." She did NOT like this deputy. All weekend long he had been trying to squeeze something out of Jill. What could he possibly want from her? She had just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. Besides, there was still a killer out there. He had called Jill, so how could Jill be involved?  
>The deputy looked at the TV and saw them watching the Rudolph Christmas special. The old one with the wooden puppets, not the crappy computer-animated one. He looked back at Jill. "You like these old Christmas cartoons?"<br>Jill nodded. "Yeah. Pretty well. Don't you?"  
>Adam shrugged. "Eh. They've always seemed kinda stupid."<p>

"Well, they're made for little kids," said Kirby. "They weren't meant to be Oscar winners."

"Yeah, didn't you used to watch stuff like this with your family when you were younger?" Jill asked.

Adam shook his head. "My dad walked out on my mom before I was born and my mom died when I was two."

Jill frowned. "I'm sorry... my mom died too... last year." She looked down. "And my dad left when I was ten."

Adam nodded. "I'm sorry."

Kirby tilted her head back. "When did it get so glum in here?"  
>"When your pretty face stopped talking," said Joey as he walked in. He kissed Kirby on the forehead, making her beam.<p>

"Hello... John, is it?" Adam greeted.

"Joey," said boy corrected. "Hello, Deputy Perry."

Adam waved. "I just wanted to come in and check on Jill. I'll be going now."

"You don't have to," said Jill, patting the side of her bed. "Rudolph is a family show." She smiled.

Adam smiled. "But..."

"You can watch it with us," said Kirby, growing fairly fond of him.

Adam nodded. "Okay..." He took a seat on the bed and made himself comfortable.

The next day, Kirby went to see Ginny. Jill was being released from the hospital in an hour, and Jodi's funeral was at noon, two and a half hours away. She was Ginny's first patient of the day.

"Hello, Kirby," Ginny greeted. She stood up from her desk and walked over to sit down next to the lounger. She was dressed in a fancy black dress, probably attending Jodi's funeral out of respect for Kirby. "How are you today?"

Kirby lay down on the lounger. She was dressed normally. She hated dressing up, and she didn't plan to dress for Jodi's funeral until an hour before it. "I'm good. Jill is fantastic, and that's really helping a lot."  
>Ginny nodded. "That's great. Jill always sort of got on my nerves."<p>

"But she's not even your patient," said Kirby, arching an eyebrow. "How do you know her...?"

Ginny nodded. "The stories you've told me..." She smiled.

Kirby tilted her head slightly. "Okay..."

A picture of Jodi's cheerful face sat next to her open casket. The picture had been taken about a year ago at a fundraiser for Woodsboro High. Jodi was always a helper, always a good person.

Mr. and Mrs. Norris sat in the front row of the funeral home. Mrs. Norris was bawling her eyes out, dressed completely in black- she had even painted her nails black. With her naturally black hair, she looked very Gothic. Mr. Norris sat next to his wife, his face very, very still. He just stared forward, at the casket.

Lynn, Jill, and Kirby stood at the back of the funeral home, sadly greeting people. Tears were streaming down Jill's face. She was once a horrible, horrible person. She couldn't believe she had once put people through this. This change she was going through didn't seem like such a bad thing anymore. She hadn't dropped the F bomb since Saturday. Hot damn.

Matthew walked in, his face just upsetting. He had obviously been crying. He gave his best smile to the girls. "Hello..." he greeted.

They hardly recognized him. He had gotten his long hair cut short. Like, really short. Like Matt le Blanc's haircut in season two of _Friends. _He had actually dressed up in a tuxedo for the occasion. He looked like a handsome fellow.

"Wow, Matthew, you clean up really good," Kirby complimented.

Matthew nodded. "Yeah, well, don't get used to it. I just look like this to pay my respects. As soon as this killer is captured, I'm going back to my old self." He didn't act too excited about that.

Jill gave her best smile. "That's very good of you, Matthew."

"We're very sorry about Jodi," Lynn added.

Matthew nodded. "It sucks on so many levels." He laughed and walked on.

**A/N: So, who do you feel most sorry for? What about Jill's continuous changing? Do you miss Jodi? What about the chapter? Any ideas on the killer? Review!:D**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: OMG! 5 reviews in one day? ! That's never happened before!:0 Thanks SOOOOO MUCH! ! ! I love you guys.:) Don't worry, the story isn't nearing its end yet, for those of you who are hooked. Not mentioning any names... *cough* Mikami95... lol. ENJOY! ! ! BTW, if you haven't already, go check out 5CREAMERS by killerstakex91.:) It's pretty interesting, and don't forget season four of the Scream TV Series by Dallascowboysfan! ! ! DRAMA! ! ! And Whisper to a Scream by sugarcoatedslashersmile. GREAT STORIES RIGHT THERE. Now on with the chapter!:)  
><strong>

"Walkin' in a winter wonderland!" Kirby sang as she skipped downstairs. She had slept in until ten o'clock this morning. Lynn had gone to work early that morning so she could have Christmas off. She usually went at nine AM, but today she had gone in at six.

Jill sat in the kitchen, doing something on her laptop. She looked up and smiled at Kirby. "Hey."

"I woke up, and my knight in shining armor was gone," Kirby said dramatically. "Has thou seen him?"

Jill laughed. "Yeah, he went out to get breakfast. Your favorite, Dairy Queen." She winked.

Kirby smiled. "He knows me so well!" She sat down at the table.

Jill turned her laptop around. "Look!"

Kirby looked at the screen. A fullllllll page of words sat before her. She made a face. "What... is it?"

"A fanfic!" Jill cooed. "About _Glee."_

"I thought I heard you watching that last night!" said Kirby. "I thought you hated it."  
>"It's grown on me," said Jill, returning to her writing. "Brittany is my favorite."<p>

"I like Blaine, for personal reasons." Kirby rawred sexually.

Jill chuckled. "Finn is cuter."  
>"Not as cute as- JOEY!"<p>

Joey walked in the backdoor, his hands carrying two big Dairy Queen bags. "Hey, guys!" He kissed Kirby on the lips.

Jill stood up and walked over to the counter. She started taking their breakfasts out. "Mmm, it smells really good. I love yewwwwwwww," she said to Joey.

Joey chuckled. "Awe, shucks."

"Hey! Watch it, he's mine!" Kirby joked, wrapping her arm around his.

Jill rolled her eyes. "Five months ago, you would've-"

Clay walked in the backdoor just then. "Hey."

Jill looked down. "Clay...?"

"What the hell are YOU doing here?" Kirby snapped.

Clay walked mysteriously around the kitchen. "Nice... day, isn't it?"

Joey eyed him suspiciously. "Yeah..."

Clay sniffed the air. "Having a little... breakfast?"  
>"What's it to ya?" Jill snapped.<p>

Clay smirked and meandered over to her laptop. "Oh, and what's this?"  
>Jill jumped halfway across the room and slammed her laptop shut. "Nothing."<p>

"You been... writing?"

"What the hell is wrong with you today?" Kirby asked.

"Yeah, it's really creepy," Joey added.

"Oh... nothing." Clay really reminded Kirby of Anthony Perkins...

"Would you... leave?" Jill asked as politely as she could. "I mean, not to be rude, but... what do you want?"  
>Clay continued to saunter around the room. "I just wanted to HANG." His eyes grew wide when he said 'hang'. That freaked Kirby totally out.<p>

Jill shook her head. "N-no, no. Out." She pushed against Clay's chest, and he grabbed her wrists.

"What's the rush, Jilly Willy?" He had a completely psychotic look on his face.

Jill blinked a few times. What the fuck was this creep doing...? "Clay... go."

"Whatcha gonna do? Call MOMMY on me?" He laughed.

Jill looked at Kirby, who had switched to a standing position and was growing more freaked by the second. "C-Clay... please...?" Kirby pleaded.

"Come on, man," said Joey. "We don't need this right now."

"And where's your mommy, Joey?" Clay laughed. "Oh, that's right!"

Joey raised his fist. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" He knocked Clay right in the face.

Jill and Kirby huddled into the back of the kitchen. "JOEY! !" Kirby yelled.

Joey swung open the door and kicked Clay out. "AND STAY THE FUCK OUT!" he yelled. He slammed the door shut.

Kirby sighed. "Well... that couldn't have been creepier." She took back her seat at the counter.

Joey nodded and wrapped an arm around his girlfriend. "Tell me about it."

That night, Jill, Kirby, Joey, and Lynn sat in the living room watching TV. Tuesday night... _Glee. _This was the first time Jill had ever joined them, and it felt... good.

**MONTAGE TO "CRY" BY KELLY CLARKSON:  
><strong>_**Christmas morning. Jill opens a box and pulls out a dark blue sweater. She smiles and hugs Lynn tightly... the mother she never had.**_

_**Jill actually goes to see Ginny with Kirby. She makes a face... where has she seen this woman before? Ginny nods, seeming uncomfortable with Jill in the room. What's going on here...?**_

_**The first day of school after Christmas Break. Jill, Kirby, Joey, and Matthew walk across campus. The killer hasn't bothered them for nearly two weeks. Nothing has gone wrong. **_

_**Jill and Kirby at Ginny's again. Jill still can't seem to make out where she's seen Ginny before. Ginny is smiling and nodding to Kirby's complaints of the day. Jill can hardly focus, and Ginny doesn't seem to want her there...**_

_**Valentine's Day. Kirby's stomach is beginning to bulge outward. She stands in the hallway chattering away to Jill. Joey walks over and hands her a large box of chocolates and Jill a small stuffed dog. They both reward him with a big, friendly hug.**_

_**Matthew going to see Jodi's grave. He has lost everything, it seems. Then Jill, Kirby, and Joey come into the picture. They call for him, and he is reminded... he still has people that care about him.**_

_**Adam and Lynn are... bonding? It looks like it. No... they're DATING! They're sitting at a diner, sharing a milkshake. Lynn laughs at something Adam says, and he has a 'SCORE!' expression on his face.**_

_**Lynn, Kirby, Jill, and Joey sitting down for a nice, peaceful family dinner one night. All is well in the world.**_

**MAY 11, 2012:**

Kirby waddled down the Woodsboro High hallways. Her stomach was quite large... she was seven months along now. Her hair was blonde again, finally. She had also gotten it cut short. She was basically a larger version of the Kirby she was nearly two years ago.

Jill and Matthew walked down the hallway. "Hey, baby lady!" Matthew cooed. He had let his hair grow down a little bit... he looked pretty stylin'. Kinda like Romeo in that one play from the '60s or '70s... that's what came to Kirby's mind, anyway. He wasn't nearly as Gothic-looking as he once was either. Jodi's death had really opened his eyes to the brighter side of the world.

"Hey, what's up guys?" Kirby said. She smiled.

Jill patted her stomach. "Wow... seven months already. Seems like just yesterday we were chasing you around Woodsboro because your mom thought you were irresponsible."

"WHAT? !" Kirby yelled. "So you were HAPPY I WAS GONE? !"  
>Jill backed away. "No! N-no, please... don't kill me..." She cowered down a little bit.<p>

Kirby rolled her eyes. "Sorry, Jill. Just these damn mood swings."

"I understand," said Jill, lifting her backpack back onto her shoulders and sighing in relief that she wouldn't be killed by her pregnant best friend.

"Tell me WHY YA WANNA BRING ME DOWN!" Joey sang to his iPod crazily as he strutted down the hallway to his friends and girlfriend.

They all laughed. "So Kirby's got you addicted to that Clarkson girl, eh?" said Matthew.

Joey nodded. "Yes, sadly."

Kirby chuckled. "You deserved it." She gasped. "Guys! It's kicking! The baby's kicking!"

They all gasped and felt Kirby's stomach. Jill beamed. "Kirby, I can feel it!"

"I know, right?" Kirby chuckled. "I'm gonna be a mommy!"

Joey wrapped an arm around her. "And I'm gonna be a daddy."

"Bet your ass," said Kirby. "You leave me like my dad left my mom, you'll wish you hadn't." She gave him a death glare.

Joey nodded. "I believe it, too."  
>The bell rang. Kirby patted Jill's shoulder. "Gotta get to class! See ya soon!"<p>

Jill nodded and waved. "Okay, bye!"

Jill walked down the hallway, extremely happy she'd graduate in a little over a week. Prom was Friday night. Whoo!

Suddenly, Clay appeared. Jill gasped. She hadn't seen him in nearly three weeks. "Clay!" she gasped.

"Hello, Jill." Damn, this dude had gotten in shape. His once weak, fairly chubby body had turned into a strong, muscular one. But he still had that psychotic expression painted on his face, and Jill didn't like it one bit.

"What's... what's up with you?" Jill asked, trying to make her way past him.  
>"Oh, nothing much." He smiled and scratched his chin. "What about YOU?"<p>

Jill flinched at his sudden puff of air when he said 'you'. "Umm... nothing, really." She chuckled nervously. "Look, Clay, I'm gonna be late for class, so if you don't mind..."

"I do."

Jill's eyes widened. He was really starting to scare her. "What?"

"Let's hang out... today. After school."  
>Jill shook her head. "Clay, I don't know about that..."<p>

"I do. Dairy Queen, 6:00. It's a date." And he was off with that.

Jill watched him go, truly... frightened.

**A/N: SO! Haha, I'm sooooo sorry about the **_**Glee **_**references lol, but they seemed to fit. Jill had a new hobby and a new way to spend time with the family. What about Clay? What are your thoughts on him? Did you sense any clues about the killer in this chapter? And what about the references to people, movies, and TV? Did they go well? Tell me in your REVIEWS! ! ! Love you guys!:D**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Heyy guysssssss lol. Okaaaaayyyyyy... so yeah, I love ALL my fans.:) And I just decided, hey, I have a Twitter! I AM AN IDIOT! Lol I should've done this earlier. If you want, follow:  
>.com#!/houston_b12/ **

**or**

**.com/#!/screamfranchise**

**I think that's it lol. I can't copy and paste, since I do my uploading from my phone and my typing from my computer.:/ Anyway... Also, for the reviewer who wanted to know where Deputy Judy Hicks is, I found absolutely no spot for her in this story, so I didn't try to put her there. And in this chapter, we'll see Brandon Nielsen again. Remember him? From chapter four? Lol, yeah… I kinda forgot about him, but don't worry, he'l get proper closure. So… ONWARD!**

Adam walked in the backdoor. Lynn smiled and sneezed. "H-hey..." she wheezed out.

Adam sighed. "Oh, Lynn. You look awful."

Lynn made a face. "Thanks. That's what every woman loves to hear from her boyfriend."  
>Adam chuckled and sat down at the table next to her. "Sorry." He kissed her forehead. "Do you have a fever?"<p>

"I think it's just spring allergies," Lynn replied, then sneezed, shooting snot bombs across the table at Adam.

Adam nodded and wiped some off his chin. "Yeah, it probably is. But either way, you don't look good at all. They were smart to send you home from work early."  
>Lynn nodded and sneezed again, this time covering her mouth a bit. "Y-yeah, I know. I hope I'm better by Friday night. Kirby wants me to chaperone prom."<p>

"It's really nice that Kirby isn't embarrassed by you," said Adam. "Don't you think?"

Lynn smiled and nodded. "Yes, I love it. She's the best daughter I could ever ask for."

"She really is a great girl," Adam agreed.

"FUCK THIS HOMEWORK! FUCK YOU! FUCK ALL THE TEACHERS!"  
>Kirby fastwalked out of Chemistry, papers flying everywhere. Jill followed close behind, her eyes wide. "Kirby! What in the world...?"<p>

"FUCK YOU!" Kirby yelled.

Jill backed away. "Okay… is this another one of those mood swings?" she asked politely.

Kirby suddenly burst into tears. "I'm judged so much!" She grabbed her stomach and sobbed.

Jill sighed. "Yep."

The bell rang, and students poured out into the hallways, seldomly noticing the crying teenager standing in the middle of it all.

Jill walked down the hallway with Kirby's trembling hand in hers. "Just because I'm a pregnant teen doesn't mean I'm not human!" she weeped, mascara streaming down her face.

Jill rolled her eyes as they reached her locker. She opened it and threw her books into it. "Oh, please, Kirby. You're cool as hell. Nobody judges you." She slammed her locker shut… BRANDON was standing on the other side. Jill jumped. "Brandon!" she cried.

Brandon smiled and handed Jill a rose. "Hey there," he greeted. "This is the first time I've seen that pretty face all week."

Jill blushed and took the flower. "Awe, thanks, Brandon." She rubbed his arm. "How are you t-"

"WHERE'S JOEY? !" Kirby stormed off, pushing violently past students.

Jill made a face and turned back to Brandon. "Okay… how are you today, Brandon?"

Brandon shrugged. "Pretty good, I guess. But you know what would make it better?"

Jill smirked, for she knew what was coming. "If I were your girlfriend?"

Brandon nodded, flashing a cute smile. "You bet. When is that happy day gonna come, anyway?"  
>Jill shrugged. "I don't know… but I do know how you can boost your chances."<p>

Brandon looked eager. "Yes?"

"By taking me to prom on Friday night," Jill replied.

Brandon nodded. "That's what I came here to ask you!"

Jill laughed. "Oh… well, you can still ask me." She smiled and crossed her arms.

Brandon sighed nervously. "O-okay…" He bent down on one knee. "Jill Amelia Roberts, will you—"

"It's a prom, not a proposal," Jill interrupted, laughing.

Brandon nodded. "Oh, yeah… right." He stood back up. "Jill… you wanna go to prom with me on Friday night?"

Jill laughed and hugged him. "Of course I will!"

Brandon hugged back. "Oh, thank you!" He sighed heavily with relief.

Jill walked through the living room, past Kirby and Joey. "Where are you off to?" Joey asked, noticing Jill looked neat.

Jill sighed. "Creepo Clay is taking me to Dairy Queen tonight," she replied. "Or… I'm taking myself, but… you get the picture."  
>"You're going on a date with Crazy Clay?" Kirby said, putting a grape in her mouth. "That shit's crazy." The calmness in her voice nearly made Jill laugh.<p>

Joey stood up. "Jill… what? Why? How'd he talk you into this?"

Jill shrugged. She didn't want to tell him that Clay had basically threatened her. That could lead to some real drama. "Umm… he just kinda flattered me today."

Joey looked her up and down suspiciously. "Something's fishy here…" he said.

Jill replied. "I don't smell anything." And she left.

Lynn and Adam walked into the room. Lynn sneezed. "Where's Jill going?" she asked.

Joey shrugged. "With Clay."  
>Adam raised an eyebrow. "What? The same Clay she hated just last week?"<p>

Joey nodded. "I don't know what's up with th—"

Lynn sneezed in his face. She rubbed her nose. "S-sorry, Joey…"

Jill nor Clay ate anything. They just sat awkwardly in a booth at Dairy Queen. Jill tapped her fingernails on the table, waiting for Clay to state what he wanted her there for. Clay did or said nothing; he just looked at the table.

Finally, Jill asked, "What's up, Clay? Why'd you want me here so badly?"

Clay sighed. "Jill… I just wanted to say… I'm sorry for being such a jerk lately."

"You mean for the past five months?" Jill asked, crossing her arms. "Well, it's about time we hear an apology."

Joey smiled awkwardly. "Yeah… so I was just wondering… would you go to prom with me?"

Jill's mouth fell open. "What…?" she asked. "Clay… I don't like you…"

"I know," said Clay, "but… just to see if… maybe that could change?"

Jill nodded. "Clay… it's really sweet that you're asking me, but… I already have a date. With Brandon."

Clay nodded, seeming hurt. "Oh… yeah, okay." He smiled. "Brandon's always been a better friend to you than I have."

Jill looked down. "Umm… I have to go to the bathroom." Before Clay could say or do anything, Jill jumped up and fastwalked to the girls' restroom.

Jill looked in the mirror. She realized what she had done… she had hurt Clay. Besides being a creepy weirdo, what had he ever really done to her? What right did she have to tell him that she didn't like him? That's right… she didn't have one.

Sighing, Jill took out her purse and took a big sip of the whiskey she had brought. _That's some good broosky._ She put the alcohol back in her bag and left the bathroom.

Clay was standing up at the table. Jill made a face. "What's going on?"

Clay shrugged. "I just thought it'd be a pretty good idea to… go."  
>Jill nodded. "Yeah… look, Clay, I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything bad—"<p>

"It's okay, I get it." Clay gave his best smile and left, leaving Jill feeling heartless.

Jill walked home, feeling very sorry for Clay. What had she done? Had she just ruined what little (**VERY LITTLE**) friendship they had? It shouldn't have bothered her this much… she didn't like him.

Her cell phone vibrated. She dug it out of her pocket. Probably Joey or Lynn. Kirby hadn't made a phone call in at least a month. Anything you said to her over the phone made her feel like you thought she was too fat to look at. Her mood swings were… let's just say, unnatural.

The text message was from a very weird number. Jill opened it. _I'm back! ! !_

She made a face and asked, _Who is this?_

Skrillex's "Bangarang" played from her phone. Jill answered the call as she walked. "Hello?"

"Hello, Jill."

Jill stopped dead in her tracks. It was eight o'clock on a Wednesday night… not very many people were out, none on this street. It was getting dark. She knew that voice. Was it a prank? If it wasn't, she was in deep shit.

"Who is this?" she demanded, walking faster in hopes of getting home quicker.

"Don't walk so fast, Jilly," the voice said.

Jill nearly dropped the phone and stopped again, looking around frantically. "Where… who… are you…?"

"All in good time," the voice replied. "Now, do as I say."

"What?"

"Do it! Keep walking forward."

Frightened, Jill did as she was told, pretty quickly. "Slow down," the voice ordered coldly.

Jill slowed down, trembling. "How can you see me? Where the hell are you?"

"Don't worry about it," said the voice. "Just keep walking."

Jill gulped and neared the end of the street. The streetlamps were starting to come on. Jill continued to search for her stalker. "STOP."

Jill came to a dead stop. "Now. Go down the street to your right."

"What? Why? What's down that street?" Jill asked.

"If you don't follow directions better, I'll have to cut out your insides and shove them down your throat," the voice snapped.

Jill shuddered and headed down the street. Most of the stores down this street were abandoned… this road was very, very old. The voice said, "STOP," right in front of an old abandoned motel.

Jill shuddered. "You… you want me to go in there?"

The voice laughed. "You're catching on! Don't like getting a taste of your own medicine, eh? Now go in."

"I… don't want to," said Jill.

"NOW."

Jill fastwalked across the dusty old parking lot to the motel doors. "Is it…"

"Unlocked? Yes, courtesy of me." The voice chuckled. "Now go in."  
>Jill opened the door, and dust flew everywhere. The motel floor creaked when she walked in. "You follow directions well!" the voice complimented.<p>

"Why am I here?" Jill asked. "What do you want?"

"I want you to go to the manager's old office," the voice replied. "There's something waiting for you in there."

"It's not you, is it?" Jill asked, still looking around.

The voice laughed. "You are really smart! Haha, no I'm not. Now go."

Jill reluctantly did as she was told. She walked across the main lobby to the front desk and walked behind it. She stood before the manager's old office. "Open the door," the voice growled.

WHERE THE HELL WAS HE? !  
>Jill gripped the doorknob and closed her eyes, preparing to be tackled backward. She turned it and pushed the door open. What she saw horrified her.<p>

Clay hung from the ceiling, a noose around his neck. His body had been slit down the middle, and his insides were hanging down and around Brandon's neck. Jill dropped her phone and screamed. Ghostface popped up behind her.

Jill ran across the room and out the back, which just happened to be unlocked. Jill ran back to the street she was walking on in the first place, screaming wildly for help.

**A/N: So, what'd you think? I'm sorry the chase with Ghostface was so short, but there's a longer one coming, I promise. What about Clay and Brandon? Did you expect them to be killed? Did the scene have suspense? Did anything stick out in this chapter? Review pleaseeeeeee!:D**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey guys! ! ! Yeah... Clay isn't the killer lol. I fear no one really cares about the author's notes nobody reads them, so I won't ramble on and on anymore lol. ENJOY!  
><strong>

Kirby had passed out on the couch and was snoring deeply from her throat. Joey was officially freaked out. He had scooted way down to the other side of the couch and was just watching her. Drool dripped down from Kirby's chin, and her hand was strewn across her pregnant stomach. "N-no!" she suddenly yelled.

Joey made a face and jumped away, but realized she was just talking in her sleep. He sighed and giggled. "Where... where's the gravy? !" Kirby cried.

Joey leaned forward and decided to play with her. "Umm... what gravy?"

"The... the gravy Joey was supposed to pick up!" Kirby replied loudly. "I want gravy! The goats need gravy!"

Joey nearly busted out laughing. Goats...? Wow. "Want me to tell him to get some gravy?"

Kirby nodded. "Y-yes. Ooh! Ke$ha!" Kirby started... dancing in her sleep. She wiggled on the couch. "Lala, make it pop, DJ turn my speakers up," she sang quietly.

Joey laughed... and was punched right smack in the middle of the face suddenly. He flew to the other side of the couch. "What the fuck!" he yelled.

Kirby's eyes fluttered open and she yawned, throwing her arms over the back of the couch. "Oh. Hey, baby. How goes it?"  
>Joey shrugged and tried to ignore his throbbing nose.<p>

Jill ran in, her face white. She slammed the door shut and locked it. She leaned back against it. Remembering where she said she was going, Joey jumped up. "Jill, what's the matter?" he demanded.

"C-Clay! Brandon!" Jill replied breathlessly.

"Clay and Brandon? What about them?" Joey asked, putting a hand on Jill's shoulder.

"They're... they're dead!" she cried. "And I was attacked!"

"By the killer?" Kirby swallowed another grape. "Fuck. Chick's on crack."

Lynn and Adam walked in. "What's wrong?" Lynn asked, her nose still very stuffy.

"The killer attacked me!" Jill replied. "He killed Clay and Bran-"  
>The lights went out suddenly. Kirby titlted her head back. "Oh, sumbitch, alrighty Joe. Help me up."<p>

Joey grabbed his girlfriend's hand and helped her to stand up. Jill's cell phone went off. She quickly answered it. "Yes?"

"Welcome home, Jill." The voice laughed.

Jill looked around. "What? Where the fuck are you? What do you want?"  
>"Right here."<br>The killer suddenly popped out of the closet behind Jill. She threw her hand up to shield her face, and Ghostface's knife slashed right through it. Lynn and Adam grabbed Kirby and threw her into the linen close under the stairs so the baby wouldn't get hurt.

Meanwhile, Jill kneed Ghostface in the crotch. He swung his knife at her and just barely missed her. She punched him in the face, and he fell backward, dazed. Dis bitch can punch.

"Jill, come on!" Adam yelled.

Jill followed Lynn, Adam, and Joey upstairs, Ghostface in hot pursuit. They ran quickly down the hallway and into Kirby's bedroom. Lynn slammed the door shut and locked in just in time. Ghostface banged on it.

Adam yanked out his walkie and said into it, "329 Whispering Lane! 329 Whispering Lane! Get here fast! There is an attacker on the scene!"

He sounded pretty dimwitted for a cop. Lynn grabbed his arm. "What are we gonna do?" she cried.

The knife slashed through the door repeatedly. Jill backed over to the window, and... it stopped. The room was flooded with silence.

Joey looked around. "Where... where did he go? What about Kirby?"

"Kirby!" Adam ran to the door and unlocked it. He flew downstairs.

Suddenly, somebody banged on the window. Jill screamed and looked outside... it was Matthew. She unlocked it and let him in. "Matthew!" she cried. "What... what are you doing here?" She looked down and noticed the blood covering his hands. She slowly looked back up at him. "Who... whose blood is that...?"  
>"I... I got a call from the killer," Matthew replied. "He told me to go to an old abandoned motel, and I found Clay and Brandon's bodies there. They're dead, Jill!"<p>

"How can we trust you?" Joey asked.

"Yeah," Jill agreed. "How can we trust you, Matthew?"  
>"Come on, guys," said Matthew. "You know me! What... why would I kill anyone? Nobody ever did anything to me."<br>Sirens blared outside. Jill noticed the flashing blue and red lights out the window. She sighed. "Explain it to the cops. Kirby!" She and Joey raced downstairs, leaving Lynn alone with Matthew.

Jill, Lynn, Kirby, and Joey sat in the police station lobby for the first time in months. Matthew was being heavily interrogated in the interrogation room. Jill had an arm wrapped around Kirby, and Joey sat on his knees with his lead laying on her thighs next to the baby. He was talking quietly to it, seeming very happy Kirby was okay. It was almost a sad scene.

"I-I thought this was all over," said Jill.

Kirby slowly looked over at her. "It'll never be over, will it?"

Lynn sneezed and wiped her nose. "Sure it will, girls. Just keep faith." She ran a hand through her hair. "I'm sorry... I just... I just don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything," said Jill. "We know you're trying, Mrs. Reed. Just... just don't give up on us now."  
>Lynn smiled and nodded. "You girls don't have to worry about that." She smiled and sneezed again.<p>

Adam and Matthew walked out. "He's free to go," said Adam. "We couldn't get anything on him."

"I swear, I didn't do it," said Matthew, an honest look on his face.

Jill stood up and nodded, holding up her bandaged hand. "I don't think you'd do this to me, Matthew." She smiled. "Can we go now, Adam?"

Adam nodded. "Yes. Go on home. Get some rest."  
>Ginny raced through the doors. "KIRBY!" she yelled, running to hug her. "Kirby, are you okay? What about the baby?"<br>"We're both fine," Kirby replied as Joey helped her to stand up. "Nothing this ole girl can't handle."  
>"Damn, that baby's gonna be tough," said Adam with a laugh.<p>

Everybody glared at him. He backed away. "Too soon to joke?"  
>"Just a bit," Jill replied.<p>

Ginny wrapped an arm around her patient, and Kirby chuckled. "You know... you kinda look a little familiar. I've never noticed it before."  
>This was the first time Lynn had seen her. "Yeah... you really do. Who... who do you remind me of?"<br>Ginny backed away, looking nervous. "Umm... I don't know. Where did the time go? I have to get going... bye." And she raced out, never looking back.

**A/N: WOW! Lol review please.:)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, you guys. There will be two more chapters- this one, and an epilogue-thingy that really isn't an epilogue at all. Enjoy!  
><strong>

"Maybe I shouldn't go," said Kirby as Lynn hooked her silver necklace on the back of her neck. "I mean... Clay and Brandon just died on Wednesday night. That's only been two days. And they were my friends."

"No, they weren't," Joey cut in. "You hated Clay, and Brandon usually got on your nerves."

"But they still were... there where I was," Kirby replied. "Plus, what'll it look like with a pregnant teen at a senior prom? They'll say I'm not responsible."

"No, they won't," Lynn argued. "You can be a mother and still have plenty of fun, Kirby." She backed away. "Okay... turn around, and look at yourself."  
>Kirby swiftly turned around and looked in the full-size mirror before her. She wore a dark red strapless dress that went down to her ankles with pink high heels. Yeah... she'd probably trash those ugly things after tonight. On her chest she wore a small purple bow. It made her look sorta geeky, but she really liked it. She wore large hoop earrings and bright red lipstick and put on some extra mascara. She didn't usually put on very much, so it looked pretty normal. All in all, Kirby was a very attractive young woman tonight.<p>

"You look beautiful," Joey complimented warmly.

Kirby smiled. "Thanks... WHERE'S YOUR TUXEDO? ! WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE! ! !"  
>Joey backed away. "Okay, okay, okay! Getting it now!"<p>

"HURRY YOUR DAMN ASS THE FUCK UP!"

Joey rushed out of Kirby's bedroom and shut the door. "Damn mood swings..." he mumbled under his breath. He looked down the hallway and was approached by Jill. She wore a blackish-grey dress with short sleeves that went down just below her shoulders. Her dress only fell down to just above her knees, and she wore furry black boots under it. She had also gotten her black hair curled nicely for the occasion. "Wow, you look nice," said Joey.

"Better save it for that woman of yours," Jill warned. "If she ever hears you compliment me like that, she'll rip off your penis and make a Thanksgiving decoration out of it." Joey laughed, and Jill looked down. She looked back up at him and smiled. "Thanks, Joey."  
>Joey nodded. "You're wel-"<p>

"I CAN HEAR YOU. CHANGE INTO THAT FUCKING TUXEDO!" Kirby sounded like she was ready to charge straight through the door.

"Yes, dear," Joey said sarcastically. He walked down the hall to the bathroom, where his prom suit awaited him.

Jill walked into Kirby's bedroom. "Hey, Kirbz," she greeted.

"Jill!" Lynn exclaimed. "You look gorgeous tonight."

Jill chuckled. "Awe, thanks, Mrs. Reed." She curtseyed.

"What? And I fucking don't? WOMAN?" Kirby shot her mother a death glare.

"No, no, no! You do, too!" Lynn cried.

"So, is Adam helping you chaperone tonight?" Jill asked.

Lynn nodded. "Yeah. He was reluctant at first, but I finally convinced him."

"I'm sure you two will have a great time as well." Jill smiled. "What time are we leaving?"

"Six thirty," Lynn replied.

"What time is it now?" Kirby asked her mother.

Lynn cowered away and checked her watch. She looked back up and didn't make eye contact with Kirby. She mumbled something inaudible.

"What's that?" Kirby asked.  
>Lynn shrugged and said it again.<p>

"TELL ME!"  
>"Six fifteen!" Lynn finally gave in. She and Jill prepared for the fireworks.<p>

Kirby's face grew hot. "WHERE THE MOTHERFUCKING FUCK IS JOEY CLOVER? ! JOEY! JOEY! JOEY! WE ARE GOING TO BE **LATE**!"

Joey raced into the room. He didn't even have a shirt on yet. Jill had never actually seen him like this. Six-pack abs. Can you spell drool? "Kirby, yes, what is it?"

"Get. Your. Shirt. On. _**Now**_." Kirby was seriously, and I mean SERIOUSLY, considering killing him.

Joey obeyed. "Yes, Kirby." He walked back out of the room.

"HURRY IT UP!" Kirby yelled.

_Don't stop, make it pop_

_ DJ, blow my speakers up_

_ Tonight, imma fight till we see the sunlight_

_ Tik tok on the clock, the party don't stop, no_

_ Oh, whoa, whoa, oh_

Happy seniors danced crazily to the music blaring from the speakers in the Woodsboro High gymnasium. They were all dressed fancy, with the exception of a few rebels.

Jill, Kirby, Joey, Lynn, and Adam came in the back. A huge smile washed over Jill's face. "Wow! I can't believe we're actually here... our senior prom!"

She wrapped her arms around Kirby, to which Kirby responded, "If you don't get your fucking snakelike arms off me, I'll murder you."

Jill backed off. "Okay, sorry!"

Kirby smiled. "I'm just kidding! Come here, you bitch!" Jill sighed and hugged her best friend.

"You kids go off and have some fun," Lynn urged.

"What exactly are you two gonna do?" Joey asked.

"What chaperones do best," Adam replied. "Nothing."

The three teens chuckled and walked off. Jill was smiling, but she stopped when she saw Matthew standing darkly in the corner. She just stared at him for a second. And he stared back.

"Jill? Jill?"

Jill blinked a couple times and looked over at Kirby. "Yeah?"  
>"What are you looking at?" Kirby asked.<p>

Jill looked back over at Matthew. "Him."

Kirby and Joey looked at their friend. "Wow. I didn't think he'd show his face here," said Joey.

"Yeah, he's a suspect," Kirby added.

"I know, right?" Jill wrapped her arm around Kirby's as they made their way through the crowd so Kirby could sit down.

Meanwhile, Lynn and Adam stood in the corner next to the punchbowl. Adam held up a pack of cigarettes. "I'm gonna go out for a smoke."

Lynn nodded. "Okay." She rubbed his shoulder.

Adam walked out the back and onto the sidewalk that lead around the school. He pulled out his lighter and lit the end of a cigarette. He puffed out some smoke and listened to the music that blared from inside the school. A few teens were still arriving, and they just passed Adam by.

Across the street, a figure walked into view. This figure wore a long black cloak and a Ghostface mask. A joke.

Adam rolled his eyes. "Come on, really? With everything that's going on?"

Ghostface took a few steps into the street. There were no houses on this side of the school, so nobody was seeing this. Ghostface walked closer. And closer. And closer. Until he stood face-to-face with Adam.

Adam sighed. "Okay, man. What, a senior prank? Well, it's not funny. Get over yourself." He yanked the mask off and was surprised by who he saw, but before he could say anything... a knife slashed across his throat. The person grabbed the mask back and slid it back on. Adam grabbed his throat and fell backward, blood pouring everywhere.

Kirby and Joey sat on the bleachers watching everybody dance. Kirby was getting pretty sleepy. Jill walked over to them. "Hey, I was just talking to your mom, Kirby. Have you guys seen Adam around?"

Joey shook his head. "No, he hasn't been by here."

Jill shrugged. "Huh."

"We'll come help you look," said Kirby. She and Joey stood up and made their way through the crowd, which was very tight. Kirby was bumped to a point where she eventually screamed, "HEY! LADY WITH A BABY!" They got through the crowd very quickly.

Once they reached the hallway, Kirby sat down in a chair by the wall. "We'll be back soon," Joey informed Kirby. He pecked her lips and he and Jill walked down the hallway.

"Adam?" Jill yelled. They ran to the auditorium... nobody was there. They ran to the cafeteria... nobody but a few teens probably doing cocaine were there. Jill and Joey walked down another hallway. Woodsboro High was a fairly large school. "Where could he have gone?" Jill wondered aloud.

Joey's cell phone went off. It was Kirby. "Hey, sweetie, we're almost done looking, okay?"

"You may wanna check the auditorium again."

Joey gasped. "What... what do you want?" he asked.

"Who is it?" Jill asked.

Joey put it on speaker. "Come to the auditorium. Kirby's waiting for you." The voice laughed.

"You bastard!" Jill yelled. "How can we believe you?"

There was the sound of tape ripping, and Kirby screaming, "JOEY! HELP ME!"  
>"Fuck!" Joey yelled. "You let her go, you son of a bitch!"<p>

"Oh, Joey... I'll let her go. And you too. I only want Jill."

"What? Why me?" Jill asked.

"Because payback's a bitch. See, Jill? I know."  
>"Know what?" Jill cried.<p>

A button being pressed could be heard. "_For fuck's sake, my own mother had to die, no great loss there so I could stay true to the original. Sick, right? Well, sick is the new sane."  
><em>"What is that?" Joey asked.

Jill remembered it. "What...? How... how did you get that?"

"My baby boy recorded everything," the voice replied. Then the voice changed dramatically... to a woman's voice. "And you killed him."

"Who... are you...?" Jill asked.

"GINNY? !" Kirby's voice could be heard yelling. "What the fuck? !"

"Shut up, bitch," Ginny ordered.

Joey hung up. "Come on!" He and Jill raced back down the hallways to the auditorium. Kirby sat up on the stage. She was bound and gagged to a chair, and she looked very helpless.

"Oh, my God!" Jill cried. She and Joey ran up the aisle to their blonde friend. Joey yanked the tape off Kirby's mouth.

"Help me!" Kirby cried.

Jill started to untie the rope. "Don't worry, Kirbz, we're getting out of here."

"No, you're not."

Matthew appeared on the stage. He walked out, carrying a knife. "Surprise, surprise, Jill."  
>Jill nearly fell off the stage. "M-Matthew?" she cried. "You... you're the killer?"<br>"I'm one of them," Matthew replied.

Suddenly, Lynn's dead body fell out onto the stage. Her throat had been slashed like Adam's. Jill nearly vomited. "Mrs. Reed?"

"Yep." Kirby suddenly pulled out a knife and rammed it into Joey's lower chest. "HELLO, JOEY."

Joey gasped and fell backward off the stage. There was a thud as he hit the ground below. Kirby stood up and gave Jill an evil grin. "Didn't see that coming, did ya?"  
>Jill gasped. "Kirby...? But... but how?"<p>

"Easy," Ginny replied, walking into view. "She was traumatized, Jill. Traumatization does a lot to a girl."

"No... no, this... this can't be true!" Jill cried. "It can't be!"

"Wake up and smell the broccoli," said Kirby. "Because it's as true as you killing MY FUCKING BOYFRIEND TWO YEARS AGO."

"Kirby, I'm sorry!" Jill cried. "I can never say I'm sor-"

"Oh, save it, you whore," Kirby snapped. "That's my motive, and I'm sticking to it. No changing my mind." Kirby slid the blade across Jill's throat and laughed. "You really messed up this time, didn't you, bitch? I'm easily gonna get away with it. I won't even have to fucking destroy myself like you did. Pregnant women can't be killers! Or can they?" She grinned. "Oh, and we haven't even gotten to the best fucking part yet. Ginny, would you like to reveal yourself now?"

Ginny nodded. "I'm just a dyed blonde, Jilly. Remember my face with a black hair color?"

Jill remembered almost instantly. "Oh... Mrs. Walker?"

Annie Walker, mother of Charlie Walker, nodded. "Oh, hell, no, you didn't expect that at all, did you?" She laughed. "Do I even need to explain my motive?"  
>Jill backed away. "Okay... so Kirby's pissed I killed her boyfriend, and you're pissed because I killed your son. What about Matthew?"<p>

"I'm just hear for the fame and glory," Matthew replied.

"Right... and you'll get it on all those body count lists," said Annie as she shoved a knife into Matthew's side. He yelped in pain as Annie ripped his intestines out the wound.

"NO!" Jill screamed.

"Shh, calm down now," said Kirby. "Don't wanna make a scene, do we?"

"You're all insane!" Jill cried.

"No, Matthew was the insane one," Annie argued. "Kirby and I have perfectly plausible motives. Ha, and we don't even have to be the killers! We're merely just victims at the wrong place at the wrong time."  
>"See, Jill, when Ginny- Annie here learned I was pregnant, she jumped at the opportunity," Kirby explained. "No one, and I mean NO ONE will ever suspect me. And I'm trusted by nearly everyone. All I'll have to do is back up her story, and we've got it made."<p>

"Not exactly."

Joey walked onto the stage. Blood dripped down his shirt and a little came out of his mouth, and he obviously wasn't going to make it, but he was alive right now. "You bitch," he yelled at Kirby.

"How the fuck are you even alive?" Kirby yelled, pissed off.

"Easy," Joey replied. "You stabbed the wrong spot." He held up his iPod, and it was replaying the video he had just recorded.

Jill gasped. "Joey!"

"You fucking delete that thing!" Annie ordered.

Joey shrugged. "Nope. Sorry, Jill, but... you know... it's the only way..."

"Joey... I understand. I... I just want this all to be over. Fame isn't everything." Jill looked down. She had finally become... human.

"I'm happy you're all goody and nice now, Jill, now fucking delete that video, Joey!" Kirby yelled.

Joey shook his head. "No." He coughed up a little blood, and showed it off to the girls as he pressed UPLOAD.

"Where's that uploading to?" Annie demanded.

"YouTube," Joey happily replied. "And Facebook. And Twitter. Hell, probably even MySpace. And now... it's going to the police station." Joey showed them as he pressed SEND.

"NOOOOOO!" Kirby screamed.

Joey snapped the iPod in half... and then just gave up. He fell to his knees, coughing up more blood. With one last gasp, Joey fell over... dead.

Jill started weeping. "No..."  
>Annie suddenly grabbed Jill and slashed her throat from behind. "NO!" She stabbed Kirby's stomach and kept stabbing repeatedly until Kirby fell off the stage. "NO! NO! FUCK NO! I DON'T FUCKING DESERVE THIS!" She stabbed herself in the stomach. "DAMMIT! I DON'T DESERVE IT!" And with that, she slid the knife across her wrist. Blood squirted out. She screamed in pain. "Noo..." she fell to her knees as she became lightheaded... and then fell unconcious.<p> 


	16. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

Reporters swarmed like vultures outside the Woodsboro hospital. Police stood at the entrances, narrowly keeping the media away. It was just after midnight, and they all wanted a statement. Were those the real motives? Jill Roberts, a killer? Were there any survivors? There were so many unanswered questions.

When Joey had uploaded the video to basically every major Web site on the Internet, it had been found pretty quickly and had topped the Spotlight Videos on YouTube within a matter of minutes. Thousands of links led to this video on Facebook, Twitter, and yeah, even a few on MySpace. Now it all seemed to be over...

Deputy Field stood in the lobby of the hospital, debating on whether to go out back for a smoke or not. Probably not; media was probably trying to hound their way in back there too. Deputy Cooper walked over to Field, a file in his hand. "You'll never believe what the courthouse just faxed us."  
>"What is it?" Field asked, taking the file and skimming over it.<p>

"That survivor, Joey Clover... his real name is Will Roberts," Cooper explained. "He was... the fraternal twin brother to Jill Roberts. He and Jill were born, and their father wanted to keep Will, but the mother, Kate, didn't want two children, so Will was put up for adoption. He was tossed from foster home to foster home until he was twelve years old. Then he became homeless and has been that way for years. I'm guessing he has been living with the Reeds lately."

Field nodded, shocked at this information. "Wow... it's kind of like _Halloween II, _you know? The old one, not the hellishly crappy remake."

"You are not referencing a horror movie..." Cooper mumbled under his breath.

"If Jill were to suddenly come back to life, she could go all crazy and kill us all," said Field with a chuckle. "Then it would be like _Halloween II."_

Cooper rolled his eyes. "Grow up, why don't you?"

"Eh, are there any survivors?" Field asked, handing Cooper the file back. "Other than Joey or Will or whoever."  
>Cooper nodded. "That woman... the therapist... she's in ICU with the kid."<br>Field nodded. "Damn, it'll be hell for her when she wakes up. She could be given the death penalty."

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP.

Two nurses raced out of the nurses' station past the two deputies. The deputies decided it'd probably be a good idea to follow them when they saw what room it was coming from.

They raced down a few hallways until they reached their destination. The nurses gasped and one nearly fell over. Joey, or Will, stood above Annie, a scalpel in his hand. Annie's eyes were fluttering shut... Joey had slit her throat. Blood was still pouring out. He looked up at the people joining him in the room. "Oh, hello, everybody."

"Shit!" Cooper and Field ran over to Joey. "Drop your weapon!" Field ordered.

Joey dropped the scalpel gladly, and he even put his hands behind his back for the police. "Sorry about this, by the way."

"Why... did you do this...?" Cooper demanded before giving him his rights.

Joey shrugged. "I guess it runs in the family, eh?"

**THE END**


End file.
